Wings of Fate: Kai's Story
by Kunimitsu Dawnstrider
Summary: Kai, a young Night Elf whose father is known Flight Master, has finally come to the age of joining the Flight Masters Academy and become a Certified Flight Master like his father. He will soon find out that life in the Academy isn't all fun and education
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Recruitment**

Monday morning and finally I am looking forward to today's recruiting event to becoming a certified Flight Master. I always dreamed of becoming one, and here was my chance. Never had I ever been more prepared for this than today. I had gone to bed early and now early in the morning I am up. Nothing could possibly go wrong. My father is a flight master for the Nightsong Woods location and I intend to become the next in line. I'm of the age and I am ready, willing and able for this. I can't wait to get there!

"Hey Kai, ready for today's recruitment ceremony?"

"Yep, I am pumped for this dad. Trust me, nothing can go wrong."

"Hmm…well son, I just hope for your sake, your right."

I wonder what he meant by that. I mean what can possibly go wrong?

After getting a lift in one of my dads trained Hippogryph, he patted my shoulder and smiled at me. The intern studying under my dad supervision, which might I add was hot, approached and gave me a good luck kiss. I can't tell but I think I blushed since she chuckled to herself. My dad, the ever so worried man just can't help himself.

"Now son, I don't want you to get too carried away. Listen to your instructor and please, please for the love of Elune, try not to embarrass yourself…And also…"

"Dad…"

"Try to focus, I mean, is it really that hard to …you know…focus"

"Dad…I know, c'mon, I'm not a kid anymore"

"Sigh…be that as it may, just be careful son"

"I will dad"

And off I went to start my journey in becoming the next flight master in the family. It felt like hours had passed and I didn't see a thing. I was starting to think that this bird knew absolutely nothing and made a wrong turn, but before I could even say anything to the animal, there it was. High above the clouds and below is a vast sea where large ships seemed like toy boats.

As the Hipporgryph reached the flight path set up for special entry, I hopped off and the flight master pointed me to the right way. There were many gathering in front of what seemed to be the main recruitment building. The place was packed with gnomes, dwarves, humans, draenies and other night elves like myself. After looking around I went to the front of the crowd. I even noticed the horde gathering on the other side from where I was standing.

"Some sight huh?"

I heard a squeaky voice and when I looked down it was a gnome standing next to me.

"Yea, it sure is. This place is huge"

"That's not what I meant, I was actually talking about the Horde being here as well"

"Aye, who woulda thought they be here." Said a hefty Dwarf on my other side.

"Well, what's wrong with that, isn't this the only school for flight mastery?"

"HMPH!" both the gnome and dwarf said with disgust, I was starting to think I had said something wrong.

I guess this is what father was talking about. I just didn't see what the big deal was. It's not like there aren't any neutral towns all over Azeroth. I glanced one time over to the crowd of Horde and for one split second my eyes caught sight of a dainty young blood elf. There was something about her that I couldn't stop staring. It felt as though time was moving slower than normal. I had seen plenty of blood elves before, but not one like her.

Her eyes captivated me. I felt that looking deep within them I would be lost forever in peace. She stared back at me and it almost made my heart stop. Suddenly another blood elf had abruptly stood in front of our stares. I flinched slightly and took a good look at his face. I embedded that look and stared back with the same feeling he had. I just didn't know why. I never bothered before with the Horde but somehow it seemed right to do it. I didn't like his glare any more than he liked me staring at her.

"Aye Lad, if I were you, I wouldn't be looking at that there lass. Try to remember which side yer on if you know whadda be good fer ya"

Course I didn't take my eyes off the other guy even when the dwarf next to me told me. Seems to me my old man was more right than I had imagined. His words echoed into my mind when he had said to me "well son, I just hope for you sake, your right ". Perhaps having the horde and the alliance in the same training grounds isn't really a good idea. I wonder who in their right mind ever thought it was.

"Good morning everyone, I see you are all in the usual places that your former colleagues once stood when they first stepped foot into our training grounds." A human man wearing red and gold attire with badges and marks of honor from both the alliance and the horde, walked on the road with a smug grin in his face and his hands behind his back. He showed no fear to the enemies that were crowded on the other side of us. I wondered if he was the head coordinator of the training grounds. If so, then I heard much of him from my father stories in his time here.

"But I assure you, that this will all change by the time you have completed your course in becoming a certified Flight Master.!"

Everyone including the horde began to laugh out loud. I personally didn't see what was so funny about it. The human simply looked around and held his posture with that grin of his. He seemed positively sure things were going to change. He obviously didn't see the tension between both crowds. All of a sudden he spoke something in the hordes language. Everyone stopped laughing after that. The horde were shocked on how fluent he was in their languages. He seemed to speak in Orcish, Jibberish and even Sin'dorei. I was amazed on how well he spoke all of it.

"I need not speak all that for you all to understand what I am saying. Surely, you all do realize that you will be learning them here as well. I expect to have great conversations with you with your Non-Native language. So do prepare yourselves." He looked at all of us when he said it, when he suddenly took a good look at me. "You there, you look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"uh…no sir, but perhaps you know of my father. He used to be a student here and I am simply following him in the same path."

"Ah, I see. I can only imagine who he is by simply looking at you. Striking resemblance."

"Heh, yea, I hear that a lot"

"Well, let us hope you can out do your father. He was quite a student."

"Yes sir, Thank you sir, and I will"

"Good" He turns around walks back the road he came from "You will all be assigned to your dormitories. I will not expect any complaints with any of you. Please enter the main building in front of you and be sure to give the registrars your forms. She will place you to your dorms and hand you your schedules." He stops and looks back slightly "I look forward to seeing you all in your graduation, standing side by side as brothers and sisters from the same league. Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2: Room full of Trouble

**Here is the second part of the story to which I hope you can all **

**enjoy. I would like to take this time to state this these characters are all figment except **

**Kai's father, Soralais. He is the flight master from Night Song Woods. I decided to make this story based on the intern that is with him and figured, "hey I'll make a story based on a flight master school". Please enjoy and leave a comment! =)**

**Chapter 2: Room full of Trouble**

After waiting in line, full of possible flight masters, I was in no rush to move too ahead of everyone. The line seemed crazy as the horde crowded in with the alliance trying to reach the registrar. The poor lady was yelling at the top of her lungs. Her hair that was picked up nicely was now starting to pull out with all the stress she was having. No one was listening to her. I sighed knowing that this might actually take all day to complete. I felt a bump on my shoulder and heard a young girls voice scolding at someone. I turned my head to look over her direction and saw a night elf arguing with a Tauren. I took a good look at the Tauren that was ignoring her and she moved back slightly enough to step on my foot.

"Owe!" man I sounded like such a soft wimp, she barely weighed anything but her heeled shoe did hurt a lot.

She gasped to look at me, she didn't even apologize, instead she turned to the Tauren again and punched him in the arm to yell at him some more.

"SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, YOU BIG LUMP OF COW FUR!"

The dwarf that had stood beside me earlier turned to look at the commotion and came up to her. I thought to myself on how bad this was going to turn out.

"Aye Lass, is this fella giving you trouble?"

"He sure is, he wont stop bumping into me and because of him I ended up stepping on this guys foot" she pointed as the dwarf looked over to me. I smiled in hopes it could alleviate the thought that it wasn't a big deal. "Tell him, you saw what happen! Right that if it weren't for this hefty lump of meat bumping into me I wouldn't have stepped all over you!"

"Uh…" From what I saw, it was more of her stepping back on her own "actually what really happen.."

"Is dat what happen!" The dwarf yelled and yanks on the Tauren's long braided beard "Aye Cow, How bout ye take yer big fat self out of da way before I decide to make me some Tauren steak. Ye look good enough to feed an army of alliance!"

The Tauren grumbled over his beard being yanked by a short stubby dwarf. He lowered his big head to meet the dwarf with his unshaken eyes. He snuffed breath onto the dwarf face. The night elf girl was not only behind the dwarf but she held my arm, pretty much instigating and making things worse. This was going to turn out bad the minute the other Horde members started to join in on the commotion. All this was starting because I couldn't let out a single word of truth. The fact that she ended up stepping on my foot all because she moved back on her own, the Tauren had no fault in it. Suddenly a Troll steps forward and opens his mouth.

"If you wanna be talkin' about fat, you should be lookin' at yourself mon"

"Ha ha hah, not to mention very short to be picking on a big guy like this one" an Orc said looking down at the dwarf.

"What did you say about being SHORT!"

"oh no" I thought to myself after hearing that squeaky voice again, I face palmed as I knew that this was going to turn into something bigger than a step on a foot, ESPECIALLY since the night elf holding on to my arm would not stop putting more flame to the fire.

"That filthy Orc obviously think size matters when it comes to picking a fight!"

Alright, it was high time this ended before it turned up ugly. I want to be a flight master not a referee. So I stepped forward, raised my arms up into the air and yelled out so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at me. The night elf girl finally let go of my arm as I said:

"ENOUGH! JUST STOP IT ALREADY, THIS IS ALL JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"Misunderstanding? I thought ye said this Tauren stepped on ye foot!"

"I didn't say that, in fact, I didn't say any…" I didn't get a chance to finish again, I got cut off before I can give an explanation.

"Then what did you say! Did he or did he Not step on your foot!" yelled the gnome in front of me.

"Typical of an alliance scum, trying to cause trouble and then go off as if he had nothing to do with it"

I faced the direction of the voice that came from the very blood elf that gave me the stern stare. I frowned. Who did he think he was to call me an alliance scum. I know what happen and yet everyone is now trying to pin this on me. Well that's not going to happen since I knew who the real culprit was.

"First off, I'm not an alliance scum, second, I wasn't the one who started all of this, it was HER!" I pointed towards the night elf girl that was or so I thought, standing beside me. They all looked at the "no figure" standing there. The blood elf gave me a look of disbelief. "what?"

"Whoever are you pointing at?"

"HER!" I looked over and she was no where to be found. She had suddenly vanished "What the..!…Where she go!"

"Interesting, not only are you causing trouble but now you want to make it seem to point it into someone who is non-existent. I must say, Alliance folk can be such imbeciles."

"Imbeciles! If you think you can get away with calling us that you better guess again Belf!" The gnome shouted as he pointed up on the blood elf.

"Hmph, shove off you tiny insect before I kick you over the training grounds to feed you to the leviathans down below" The Orc smugly grunted to the gnome

"Look, we all need to stop this nonsense. It's really not a big deal. Let's just forget this all happen before someone really gets hurt" That should do it, or so I thought.

"Da one who gonna be getting hurt here be you mon, since your de one who started all of tis" The Troll said as he approached me and standing next to the blood elf who was grinning to himself. I glared at him and didn't even bother looking at the Troll to answer directly to him.

"I didn't start this"

The blood elf comes to my face pushing himself on me as though wanting to shove me back as he whispered to my ear.

"This started the minute you laid eyes on Vellamoon" I looked at his gaze by the rear of my eyes, this time it was more colder than before. Suddenly the gaze ended abruptly as the gnome was tossed across missing the blood elf entirely as he moved away in time to see the gnome pass by him mid air.

"WAHHHHH!" and down fell the gnome when the dwarf had jumped onto the Tauren's horns, riding him like a cowboy. A brawl then started with the rest of the crowd. This was becoming a rumble when I felt a quick hit on the face. I saw a flash of white when it happen and my sight was becoming hazy.

I stared at what seemed to be the blood elf aiming to swing at me again and I moved away. I never had a fight before since all my life I had been learning on how to become a flight master from my father, but he did show me a few moves that helped me avoid being hit. I got to remember to thank my dad for it. The blood elf swung but kept missing all the while, I ducked down as he swung one last time and I sweep his leg dropping him to the ground. While on the floor I grabbed his shirt and raised my arm to a fist to lay one at him, but then she came and dropped right on top of him. I hesitated for that moment. As she raised her head to look at me so closely, her red hair flowed down. She was close enough as the tip of her nose touched mine.

"Please stop" her soft voice had caused me to slowly lower my arm down, shame really, I wanted to hit him at least once for pay backs, but this lovely creature before me had more power over mine, that I couldn't stop myself from obeying her wish.

Why on earth was this happening? I didn't ask for this, and I never was a violent guy to be getting mixed up into this kind of problems. Somehow I was just being pulled into this and sadly I am going along with it. My heart kept telling me to let it go, it's not your problem but my mind said otherwise. All I kept thinking was how good I was going to feel the minute I beat that blood elf head, and now I have calmed myself down all due to her, Vellamoon. A lovely name for such a lovely woman.

I felt a hard kick to my chest as I fall back. She was surprised and she gasped almost reaching to catch me. I sat there on the ground holding my chest. Damn that hurt, it seems he got two shots out of me and I didn't get to land not one except for a sweep to the ground. The blood elf glares even more angrily at me as he then grabs Vellamoon from her arm, stands up, tells her something in their language and drags her away. She took one last look at me. I was going to stand and take her off his arms, but she nodded at me not to and just left with him, while I sat there among a crowd of people fighting amongst each other over nothing. An Orc falls to the ground, the very one that tossed the gnome across the hall. He was about to get up, but since I was already pissed off, I punched him once and he was knocked out.

"Sorry, but I had to let that one go, take it out on your belf friend next time you see him" I told the unconscious Orc on the floor. I got up slowly and I wish I hadn't done so. Right after that I received a hard kick to the face from the Troll, by the second kick my vision had gone blurry but enough to see a group of Bruiser Goblins coming out of a room heading for our direction. At the third kick to the face…I was out.


	3. Chapter 3: Blossoms of the Moon

**Chapter 3: Blossoms of the Moon**

Darkness is all I see and feint throbbing in my head. As I open my eyes slowly, my vision is a blur. The bright light emanating from where I was laying made it even more difficult to keep my eyes open. I blinked several times to fix my vision and in doing so I found myself in the worse predicament ever. The three goons from this morning were standing on each side of my bed. I feel as though I am doomed to be by their side till graduation. How depressing.

"Hey guy, you sure took a hard hit in that large head of yours. How are you feeling?" the gnome spoke to me as he held his body over the end of my bed.

I tried to sit up, but in doing so made me fall right back down. My head just wouldn't stop throbbing. It felt as though it wanted to explode. The dwarf looked over me as he can see the huge bump on my forehead and literally pokes it, making the pain even worse than what it was.

"It seems this lad won't be gettin up anytime soon by the looks of that there noggin."

The night elf girl on my right side of the bed simply chuckled. I personally don't see what is so funny about it. I only wished deep within me that I could just disappear. I wanted to rest but it seems these people won't allow me.

"You know guy, I can understand how hard you hit your head but uh…I don't think that's a good enough reason to talk in your sleep, especially calling out a girl's name"

"A…girl's name?" I said in a whispering voice as a sharp pain struck my head. I placed my hand over my forehead in hopes it would alleviate some of the tension and soreness while I rubbed softly.

Had I really been talking in my sleep? I never knew I was capable of doing that. Most of the time I'm quite the sound sleeper as mother always put it. Could the girls name be her? I put my arm over the brow of my eyes, staring up on the infirmary lights on the ceiling. Visions of her came dancing on my head. I wanted to see her again, but in the state I was in it would be a bad idea, especially when I need to keep my guard up with that Blood Elf always hovering over her. Who is he? Can it be that she is with him, relationship wise? The thought of her being with a complete douche bag like him made me sick. Suddenly the Night Elf girl pops her face over mine breaking my thoughts at the right moment. She was a bit crossed at me for some strange reason; anyone would think I have done something terribly wrong to her. Sounding as though scolding at me she rants on.

"Who is Vellamoon! I swear, if it's that little girl from the Horde side, you know the one you wouldn't take your eyes off, I'm telling you now, you are wasting your time!"

I sighed softly to myself and simply turned to my side. What was her problem? As far as I'm concerned I wouldn't be in this infirmary if it weren't for her procrastinating the horde fellow who didn't even do a thing to her. After all this, she still kept ranting on. The other two remained silent as though waiting for my reply.

"I mean, what is it about that Blood Elf that you can't see in an Alliance woman? If you ask me, she looks more like a tooth pick unlike our Night Elf physic. I look ten times better than she can"

"Perhaps he doesn't want to waste time on someone who has a vanity complex" The gnome wittingly told her as she then snapped back at him, eyes glaring at him as his ego shrunk more than what his body already was.

"Say that one more time and believe me, your height won't be the only thing small in size!"

These three stooges were making so much commotion that I prayed profoundly to Elune in thought that it felt as though my prayers had been answered immediately. Thank you Elune!

A draenei nurse stepped forward to reprimand the three standing beside my bed for all the noise they were making. I was not the only patient inside and their ruckus was disturbing the other folks in their beds. They had been escorted out nicely by the nurse even though deep down I had hoped she would smite them and make them run out. Once they had left the room, the nurse returns to my bed and checked my temperature. She then looks over my bruises and my chest since I felt them ache and burn. That bastard kicked me really hard that I was finally feeling the after effects from it. The nurse then tells me about an unexpected visitor that came to visit me when I was first brought here.

"She had asked for you, and I had brought her over your bed. You vas still asleep but she stood to make sure you vas ok. She vas even kind enough to give you dis lovely flower"

I looked over to the desk at the right side of my bed and she was right, there stood a beautiful flower I had never seen before placed nicely into a small vase. I asked the nurse to please describe the girl that brought this to me and she described Vellamoon. She came to see me here. My heart was over joy. I never thought that she would come see how I was doing after seeing her being dragged out of that hell hole. I smiled as I now had to thank her for the gift and the concern. Still feeling tired and in pain, the nurse had told me to continue resting since I was not ready to go, when suddenly the Headmaster and the Captain of the Bruiser Force entered walking towards me. The nurse explained to them that I needed to rest and they assured her it would not take much of their time and thanked her for the good work in caring for their students.

What on earth could the Headmaster and the Captain want from me? Questions kept creeping at the back of my mind, hoping that it wasn't anything bad, but seeing how my luck has been since I met that night elf girl, it would not surprise me if it was going to turn out to be bad. The Headmaster looks at me sternly as I sat up as much as I could.

"Kai, Captain Guido and I have some questions that need answers to. I am hoping that you are well enough to answer them as accurately and truthfully as possible. Should we find any evidence proving your replies are false and untruthful would mean an immediate dismissal from our training grounds and lose the chance in becoming the next trained Flight Master."

WHOA! What! What in the world is going on! As far as I know I didn't break any Academy rules and policy. What can they possibly want to know that I would end up being dismissed from the school? I was shocked to hear this but I had no choice but to comply. I didn't do anything so I should be on the safe side.

"Uh…of course, I will try to answer your questions as much to my knowledge." I replied in return.

"Captain, please repeat what you had brought to my attention over the situation that had occurred earlier this morning after the registration procedure."

"Sure thing Boss" The Captain stepped forward and looked closely to my eyes as he squinted his "Listen kid, sources state that you're the reason that whole calamity happened cuz you couldn't keep your trap mouth of yours shut. Sources also say that you're the cause of the horde party in getting involved, that startin' a fight with one wasn't good enough for ya. So tell us kid, are my sources right bout this?"

Where the hell is this coming from! I was the cause of that hall fight! That I started a fight with one and wanted to add to that! For being my first day in the Academy, it sure isn't turning out to well.

"No sir, I'm not sure where your getting your sources from, but these accusations are not true."

"You callin' me a liar!" snapped Captain Guido as he pointed his finger at my face almost touching my nose.

"No Sir! I'm just saying that the people you spoke to are completely misunderstood. I was not trying to cause any problem; in fact I was trying to stop it. That is the truth, honest to Elune herself. You can ask those three goons that have been hanging around me since I got here."

"Three goons?" asked the Headmaster "Are you referring to the gnome, dwarf and a young night elf girl I saw leave this room?"

"Yes, those are three I am talking about!"

The Headmaster and the Captain looked at each other and then returned their view to me.

"I don't know how to put it to you Kai, but those three goons had confirmed that You was the one who started the whole fight in the Registration Hall today." Said the Headmaster looking disappointed.

THEY SAID WHAT!

What in the world is going on here! Why would they tell the Headmaster and the Captain I was the cause of it all when it was clear that girl was the reason all this happened! Then I remembered the Tauren. He was the only one who can say what really occurred.

"Wait! Did you ask the Tauren who was involved in this whole situation! He was there and it all started with him being accused of stepping on the Night Elf girls foot. Surely you must of spoken to him."

Please tell me they did, that would really help me out if he can explain what really happened.

The Headmaster sighs heavily and places his hands behind as the Captain chuckled. That chuckle didn't sound to assuring for my part as he nodded his head in a No. That is when the Headmaster made it clear.

"To be honest with you Kai, the Horde were the first we had approached. You see, Tugger, the Tauren you speak of is mute. He has not spoken since he was a young calf. So a group of other horde members stepped forward to explain what had occurred on that event. Out of the three, Zien Dawn was the first to make clear you was the one pointing the blame, then Zan'jin and Burrok concurred with what Zien had spoke of."

Zien Dawn, why do I get the feeling that's the Blood Elf that kicked me on my chest. I frowned as I called him BASTARD in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Kai, but your defense doesn't seem to be looking too good. Now I'm willing to put further investigation since you are in fact Suralais son. Sadly, if the outcome turns up that you are the reason all this happen, then I have no choice but to expel you from the Flight Master Academy."

Yeah, today just wasn't my day.

After all that I went through it just doesn't seem that my time here in the academy may not turn out too good. The Headmaster and the Captain left me with a simple warning, "Stay out of Trouble" although the Captain was the one who made it clearer than the Headmaster pointing his finger at the tip of my nose. I don't believe he likes me very much, but then again it seems no one else in here feels the same way. I sighed to myself as they had already left. The only thing that reassured me and not even by much was the fact the Headmaster was going to do an investigation. I never was the type to start any problems with anyone not even those from the other faction, yet here I was getting the blame for something I never even started. The nurse sat on my bed beside me as she smiled gently. She was comforting me in some way but it wouldn't help.

"Do not worry Kai, your Father went through the same thing when he was young"

My father? Really?

"You know my father?"

"Of course, he was a wonderful student here. He would always get himself into trouble with ze Horde until ze Headmaster took him in and gave him a very difficult lesson"

"A difficult lesson? What do you mean?" I was so curious to know this. My father never once told me anything about his past experience here, except about how fantastic the Headmaster was. Could it be that the Headmaster is the reason why my father is a great Flight Master?

"Da…Ze Headmaster would take Suralais with him very early in de morning and by ze evening he would be here in ze infirmary. I would tend to his wounds and all of his bruises. I always wondered what it was zhat he would be doing, but your father would never tell me. All he would say was 'I will be ze best flight master dis world would ever know'. He was determined by it. Never had I ever seen a student like him and so proud was the Headmaster in ze day of ze Graduation. Standing side by side with the very Horde he had problems with. Proud to see zaht he became a certified flight master."

Standing side by side with the Horde. As almost as impossible that may seem, the Headmaster did say he couldn't wait to see all graduates together, not as enemies, but like brothers and sisters from the same league. Must take a lot to make that real in my opinion. I mean seeing how things are turning out for me; can it be that I'm really not meant to be a flight master? Father had the same issue as me with the Horde, but the difference is I wasn't the cause of this hate, yet now, I'm the reason everyone hates each other and I don't even know why. Of all the people in Azeroth, why does it have to be me to suffer these casualties in the Academy? I just want to be a certified flight master like my father, and here I am being investigated for something I had nothing to do with. I looked down and stared at the sheet covering my legs. The nurse pat me on my shoulder, as I looked up at her somewhat, she smiled.

"Do not worry Kai. Be strong, vigilant and most of all, determined. Everything will be alright. Ze Headmaster will make sure of zhis, I am certain of it"

A part of me wanted to believe her, but the other half kept saying "dream on". I wished my father was here to tell me what to do like he normally does before going out to train the intern. I felt almost lost without his guidance, but I'm a grown man now, here in the very school my father graduated from. One of the patients had called for the nurse and she patted my shoulder one last time and went off to assist her patient. I looked around, at everyone lying in their bed, groaning and moaning with pain. Some were wrapped in bandages while others lay asleep or chatting with each other as they rested. I noticed that the patients across me were all Horde while on my side was all Alliance. For a school that claims we will all be considered brothers and sisters, they sure know how to separate us by factions. We don't even sleep side by side with each other, but I guess with what happen earlier today, they figured it would be wise not to set the patients up randomly. I felt at that moment a dreadful stare was upon me. I turned my head to look and saw that half the room was staring at me with bitterness. I lowered my head and sighed profoundly deep. It seems they think I'm the cause of them being in here. What a way to make my first impression in the academy. I'm sure my father would tell me "I told you this would happen" and normally I would laugh it up and say he was being too paranoid. Sadly for once, I think he would be right…why me?

The heaviness in the air from everyone glaring at me, I felt my body becoming heavier as if I had the world upon my shoulders, trying to pin me down to the ground like a worn out dog. What was I going to do after all this, after leaving this infirmary? It isn't as if I can hide my face like a Rogue trying to conceal his identity. I sighed to myself one last time and lay back down on my side, my sight on the beautiful flower Vellamoon placed so elegantly on my desk. The scent lingered sweetly and so soft that I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep.

"Kai?...Kai~i"

I heard a feint yet familiar voice, I was so deep in my sleep that I didn't feel like waking up. I suddenly felt my ear get pulled slightly out, and then….

"KAI!"

"Ahhh!" I lunged out in fright as my ear drums were almost about to burst.

"Oh good, your awake"

"I am Now!" I said annoyed as I saw my father with Auhula staring at me "Dad, Auhula, what are you guys doing here?"

Auhula giggled as my father shook his head in disappointment.

"Are you serious Kai? Do you think starting a riot in the academy wasn't going to reach my ears! For crying out loud, I raised you better than this, why in the world would you do something so Idiotic!"

Oh great! I knew this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I was hoping he wouldn't find out, but I guess the Headmaster sent word to him.

"Is that All you know? Me supposedly starting a Riot?"

"Yea and a few other things that I don't really want to talk about right now"

Why do I feel like I am constantly in the dark? What else could there be to talk about that he can't say now? I was starting to get annoyed and frustrated. Nothing and I do mean nothing is turning out the way I thought it would. I just started today and already I'm getting into a bigger mess than what I am usually getting myself into, but that was when I was a youngling. I'm an adult, no reason to deal with such childish problems. I glared at my father, something I never done in my whole life. He noticed and came closer to my face to glare at me with a more menacing stare; I couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated and just looked away.

"I'm not your enemy Kai, so don't look at me like that. I'm just worried about you. This isn't some training ground where you can goof around and make mistakes that can be overlooked. You learning to become a flight master don't just reflect you, but us as well"

A hint of reality just hit me in the face. He was right. Becoming a trained and certified flight master has been in our generation for years and still counting. I'm the next in kin, something I chose on my own. Throughout the years my father has been training me on times he had free to himself since he is so busy with training the intern and conducting flights for members of the alliance, ready and armed for the battle to survival. I know that he isn't my enemy and like he said, just worried. I guess he thought things would of turned out a lot worse than it did. The tension between the Horde and the Alliance in one room did bring some negative karma in the halls since everyone wasn't used to being among each other so closely. I looked at my father and apologized to him and to Auhula for seeing me behave in such a way with him. I didn't mean to but the day has been so rough on me, I just didn't know how to lash it out. My father padded me on my head like a child, but I guess that's how every parent see their child no matter how old they are.

"I'm just glad you're not badly injured or permanently disabled…but…" my father leans over to my face and grins "…I heard how much of a beating you took. Not bad in handling that kind of attack. I heard it took a lot to bring you down, something I was expecting after all that intense training I gave you."

I grinned as I knew how proud he felt. I guess I did take a lot of hits. Being kicked on my chest then to stand up to be kicked in my face, how many times I wonder. I just know it hurt enough to leave a few bruises but the pain on my chest is starting to fade slowly.

"How did you find out about that?" I had to ask

"Your gnome friend who told us where you was. He said he saw everything, the whole fight and how you ended up afterwards."

Hm, I didn't think anyone saw that. I guess after he was tossed across the room missing me and that blood elf, Ziens face, he was hiding on the ground when the whole riot occurred. Either way, I did feel a bit relieved my father and Auhula was here. My father helped me up, Auhula put my boots on as if I was a kid, I blushed in embarrassment. She smiled and said she was delighted to help a strong man like myself. I chuckled but my dad like always.

"Auhula don't fill his head up with lies, we both know he's not as dashing in looks than me"

His sense of humor did lift a bit of spirit. All the tension and bad karma in the air against me sort of drifted away with them here. I didn't feel like an outcast anymore.

"Auhula could you escort Kai to his dorm room, I need to head out and meet with the Headmaster." My father then places a hand over my shoulder, smirks and tells me "The Headmaster and I will figure out what really happen Kai. I pray to Elune these accusations are not true, because if they turn up they are, you are in a heap of trouble son"

Having the possibility of being terminated from the academy were a part of my worries, but not as much as returning home with my father. I didn't do anything wrong, so I pray to Elune and whatever God out there to help me out. The nurse came by to greet my father and Auhula as I was preparing to dismiss myself from the infirmary. They spoke of the good old times before my father went to see the Headmaster. Auhula walked with me to my dorm room, entered and helped me manage my room since all my clothes and accessories were still packed. I guess the staff had assembled everyone belongings to their designated dorms since half the students were at the infirmary including myself. Once everything was unpacked and placed up on the dressers and wall, Auhula stood with me for a while. An hour has passed and my father has yet to return. I lay on my bed and Auhula lay beside me, the thoughts that had crossed my mind at that moment were practically unmentionable. But what can I say; I'm a guy after all. It seemed as though she knew what I was thinking since she drew closer to my body, resting her breast onto my chest. Her devilish grin made me want to pull her closer but I had to contain myself. She is teasing me, I know it. Wouldn't be the first time she has ever done this.

"Kai, you have been through a lot today. Iz zhere something else you would like for me to do for you?"

It has to be the way she is saying it because it was a huge turn on. Can I say 'hell yea'? No, I don't think I can. In fact, I shouldn't. She loves to toy with me and at this moment I am at my most vulnerable state. She would have the laugh of the lifetime if it was just a teasing game and I lost, but if it were other circumstances, she would be having the thrill of a lifetime when I was done with her, IF I was done with her. A woman like her you just don't stop for an hour or so. No…Hell no.

"Well? You must want me to do you some kind of…" she leaned closer to my ear as her warm breath whispered the words "Favor"

I bit my lip somewhat hard. I kept telling myself, 'don't do it Kai, she's playing a game' and I breathed in deep as I felt her finger slip between the buckle of my belt. I closed my eyes as she continued to whisper into my ear.

"Perhaps I could massage your body to relieve ze stress"

She begins to rub the tip of her nose at the edge of my ear as her soft lips touched my earlobe by each word breathed for me to hear. I felt my body starting to shiver with excitement. Why the hell does this have to happen? Now she knows how much I just want to pounce and take her. I can feel her grin as I felt the curl of her lip as she pressed onto my neck. My hand held the back of her head, as my fingers curled on her hair. She chuckled to herself but her hand was starting to pull open on my belt. God damn this woman, how she teases me is unforgivable.

"Kai, if you Will not tell me what you would like from me, zen I will take it upon myself to decide…da?"

I couldn't help it, I had to say it. Somehow she had to know how I viewed her evil temptations to me.

"You are a cruel woman"

She pulled back slightly and looked at me with that diabolical, seductive look. She almost killed me with that stare. How much I wanted to make her feel the way I was, the insane feeling of ripping her clothes off and the yearning sensation of hearing her moan. She knew what I meant after what I said. She knew she was cruel and she also knew I was on to her game. I was not about to fall for it like the first time. She gave me an evil chuckle and leaned closer to my face, her lips now barely touching mine, her hand opening the front of my leggings and slipping down slowly. My heart raced as I felt her every motion.

"What makes you zink zat I am teasing you?"

She locked her lips with my own. I felt her tongue slip in and my free hand pulled her closer. I couldn't help myself. I dove right into it. Can it still be teasing? But it couldn't have, she never went this far as to press against me and touch me the way she was. I had finally heard her moan softly, something she never have done since last we played a game like this. I decided to take a chance, just to reassure myself. I pushed forward on her to lay her on her back and just like that, without any hesitation she went along with it. She raised her leg and placed it over my waist. I began to caress her breast firmly but soft and I enjoyed every sound she made. Her breathing was starting to sound heavy, as my arm lifted her other leg. I was beginning to pull her top from off her chest when suddenly we heard the sound of the bitter loss of hope.

"Auhula, I think I gave you and Kai enough time alone, so I suggest you come out here at the front gate pronto. Wouldn't want to miss your ride home, now would you?"

My father's voice came out of Auhula's intercom she had on her wrist. Damn that man, he interrupts at the wrong moment. I finally had this woman in the palm of my hand and he comes and ruins every inch of pleasure we could have had. My day was so bad that when it was almost looking up, he just had to come in and set me back more than just three steps behind. Auhula groan to herself as did I. I guess it wasn't a tease; she was actually going for the full house. It was rather upsetting when she leaned up and I had no choice but to pull away from her. I sat on my bed; face palmed and rubbed my face a bit. I arched my back as my elbows rested on my legs. All I could utter was the words…

"Shiiit"

Auhula giggled lightly, kneeled down, and looked me in the eyes.

"It could have been worse, he could have heard everything."

"What do you mean, Heard everything?"

I pondered. How could he hear anything in my room if he wasn't there? She then points at her wrist intercom and I saw she had the switch in 'on'. She blushed ever so greatly.

"I forgot to turn it off, I am so sorry Kai. Zis would have been quit a day for you if I had remembered to turn ze switch off"

"You mean he heard.."

"Da"

"And he knew that we were.."

"Da"

"Fantastic" I held her hand, brought it close to my mouth and yelled on it since it was still on "THANKS A LOT DAD! GREATLY APPRECIATE YOUR TIME!"

I can hear him from the intercom chuckling hardily as he replies "You're welcome Kai, besides, you should know better than that. If I hadn't stopped you that would mean another violation on your behalf."

Sigh…yet again…why me? But he is right, still how would the Headmaster know? Must be a reason why my father stopped us, he was here in his time as a student, so I guess I should just take his advice. Auhula grins, pulls me up from the bed as I escort her to the door. She then stops me as I was going to walk her to the front gate but she wanted me to stay behind and rest. Her smile, so flirtatious as I stared her the same way. How much I wanted her to stay. She caresses my face with her hand.

"Perhaps next time, when you come home to visit" she winks at me and then lightly kisses my lips.

She walks away as she waved goodbye, all the while I stared as my vision went down to her lower body. I really enjoyed that view, apple bottoms for the win.

"mm" I muttered as I suddenly heard someone. I looked over to see who it was and saw the night elf girl.

She angrily glared at me, snickered her lip and simply "HMPH!" as she stormed back into her room. I raised a brow in confusion. Seriously I need to know what her problem is, but today was not the day. Thankfully classes won't start till tomorrow. I can have a long nights rest. I enter my dorm room, lay on my bed and relaxed. I had the flower on a shelf on top of my bed. It was amazing how the flower scent was still strong. I wondered what Vellamoon was doing and hope things was turning out a lot better for her than it was for me. All in all, the day didn't turn out too bad, I mean, I almost got laid. I chuckled lightly to myself and dozed off. Tomorrow was another day.


	4. Chapter 4: Acquaintances

Chapter 4: Acquaintances

The night had yet to end and so far I found myself waking up around 2:30 am. I couldn't help myself from thinking too much. Even though Auhula had comforted me in an extraordinary way, I still felt uneasy. I turned to my side and then again, only this time I gazed at the beautiful flower Vellamoon gave me. I only have two days left before the trial as the message from my father stated the minute I laid down to sleep. To think that after all that training and preparing for this, I would probably be terminated from the Academy forever. This would mean I would have to figure out what to do with my life and most likely never see her again. Vellamoon, I hope I get the chance to at least thank her for this lovely flower that resembles her beauty. There is just something about her that I can't get out of my mind. Who would ever thought that I would fall for a woman not of my own race, though it's common with some other folks, but occasionally is rare for an alliance to be with a horde member. Usually they would move to a neutral town and live there happily, but to be far away from my home…I suddenly snapped out of it.

"Kai what the hell are you thinking!" I told myself as I realized what I was thinking was more than just knowing her "I'm definitely not ready for that kind of commitment."

I chuckled lightly to myself, to think I would of have imagined something as crazy as that. If father ever learned what I just thought of, why he would make a huge joke out of it. He would most likely say "your thinking of putting that ol'ball and chain! Good luck in finding a lady crazy enough to deal with your stubborn hard headedness!" I scowled of the thought, if he only knew how much I really resemble him in that particular subject. After all I was raised by the man more since mother had been ill practically all the time. I sighed of the thought. Mother, I wonder how she is doing right now? With all this going on I hadn't the chance to ask father about her. No one was able to find out what was wrong with her, not even Doc Mixel Pixel from the Stormwinds SI: 7 divisions. He's been known to be the best but unable to find a cure or diagnose of her condition.

The thought of what could possibly happen next; I'd rather shake it away and tuck it deep within the depths of hell to forbid the thought of it. I was starting to become frustrated now and figured that perhaps I can relax a little if I went out for a bit of fresh air. I got out of bed, grabbed my hooded tunic and stepped out of my room. Heading down the hallway I found a sign by the door that read "The Hymn Garden".

"The Hymn Garden? Sounds like a spot I can relax to, I hope the door is open" I said as I turned the knobbed and it was.

Exiting to go into the garden, I brushed off some flowers and branches that were in my viewing path. After finally shoving the last branch from off my face, I saw the garden. It was exquisite. Long and short benches to sit on like those seen in Dalaran and even a marble fountain with a decorative Gryphon, with wings spread apart as it blew water sprinklers from its marble beak. As I stepped a bit closer, on the other side of the fountain sat a young blood elf female with crimson hair. She wore a soft wool cloak, and it seemed she was writing into a book, perhaps her journal. My heart was racing as I knew well enough who this young blood elf was. I was nervous but I still stepped even closer, in doing so, she stopped writing and turned her head slightly towards me. Upon seeing me she became startled.

"My goodness! You scared me" she said as she placed her hand over her chest, as though trying to calm her heart.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering as to why a lovely woman could possibly be doing out here at this time of night" I said in an almost frantic tone, I was an idiot for not notifying her that I was approaching "Please, I do apologize"

She smiled "it is ok; I just didn't think that someone would be out here at this hour like myself. I just wish you had warned me before approaching me the way you did. I'm sorry for making a big fuss over it."

"No no, it is clearly my fault. You have nothing to be apologizing for." I lowered my head in shame, right about now she probably thinks I'm a complete loser who has no manners. I glanced over to her and she was smiling still. I froze, I loved the way she smiled, I smiled in return and I was sure that I had been blushing somewhat. She giggled in a cute way as she extended her hand out as she said…

"My name is Vellamoon, what is yours?"

"Kai, my name is Kai. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Vellamoon" I said as I took her hand and softly kissed it.

"You Night Elf men always know how to elegantly greet a lady" She giggled again as she blushed and looked away shyly.

I grinned to myself and I thought that would break the ice between us and hopefully bring up more to our conversation. Surely I didn't want to miss this opportunity to spend this lovely night with her. She returned her view to me and pleaded me to sit beside her. I did as she bid me and sat down. I was nervous, very nervous. The only thing that kept running through my mind was "Kai, what ever you do, Don't Fuck it UP!"

"I couldn't sleep well and felt terrible over what had occurred to you and everyone else, be they horde or alliance. I hope that everything has turned out well for you. Which is why I would like to ask you, how are you feeling?" Vellamoon asked as she laid her hands over her journal and gave me her undivided attention, but there was something strange. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that she was speaking in my own language.

Was my head in the right track or did my hearing go crazy? I spoke to her in return in my own language, only to see if my ears were playing tricks on me.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I can handle a lot more than just a few hits. Bruised a bit, but are quickly fading away" I said as I flexed my arm to her and grinned wildly.

She chuckled joyfully. "You truly are a funny man Kai." She places her small slender hand over my bulked up muscle and caressed it softly "Well, I am glad that you are well. This morning, after you were taken to the infirmary, I had decided to pay you a visit in hopes that you were still there…" Vellamoon widen her eyes nervously "Uh…well, not in a sense that I was hoping you were still hurt, but…you know…just to make sure you was still ok…"

I saw her blush and I thought she looked so cute. I smiled. My heart swelled with a warm feeling. She thought of me and worried about my well being. She wasn't looking at me as I glanced over her way. She turned her back to me in embarrassment. I chuckled lightly, but I confirmed it. Through out this whole conversation she was in fact speaking Darnassian. I leaned a little closer to her, this time I nudge my shoulder onto hers as she budged slightly. She dared not look at me with her face completely red. I laughed and leaned closer to her ear.

"Thank you; I really appreciate the thought and kindness. I especially love the flower. Lovely and beautiful…" I saw her ease a bit when I then said it, boldly "Just like the woman who offered it to me beside my bed" She flinched up again and began to blush once more. I smiled.

"Your…your welcome" She motioned her hand up her cheek as though wanting to block the blushing from me as her other hand held the journal on her lap. Still I wanted to know…

"When did you learn to speak Darnassian? I mean, the classes in language 101 don't start till the second term, which means you learned from someone else." I looked her curiously

Vellamoon widen her eyes, turned to look into mine surprised. She smiled and finally returned to her usual self. Now holding her journal up to her heart and closed her eyes. Perhaps I was invading her space and asked a more personal question than I should have. I just wanted to know, but if she felt the need not to answer the question, I certainly didn't not want to force it upon her.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to answer if you don't feel like it…it is rather personal" I said as I rubbed the back of my head and suddenly heard her lightly chuckling. I tilted my head wondering what was so funny.

"No, it is fine. I only had a wonderful memory when you asked me the question. For you see, I once had a Nana who took care of me and my other siblings. She was…well, she was a Night Elf who had a lot of magical powers. I believe your people would call them 'Highbornes'." She looked at me for confirmation.

"Highbornes? The mage casting Night Elves…yes, that is what their known names are. Wow, that's…wow" Shock and amazement all at once, I never would of thought of it even after looking at her for the first time. But why would a highborne want to raise a horde child as a nana? I wondered, as she then continued.

"Yes, she was very lovely and kind to us. She even showed me and my youngest sister how to cast fire in one hand and ice in the other." She casted both spells in each as she spoke of them.

I was in complete awe. Never was I ever able to see a Mage do anything of the sort except when they were casting a spell called Ice flare, but that spell was a mixture of both spells conjured within both hands, not one spell cast differently in each. Were highbornes that powerful! As a youth, we were forbidden to commute and associate with them in any way as they were considered outcasts, I never understood why, but I guess that's how it's always been, thus seeing this skill…makes me wonder why.

"And when you place both fire and ice together…" she slowly pushes both spells into one, creating a large sphere in her hand that not only surge together, but were harmoniously intertwined together as though in unity and not in contrast to each other "…forming the power of love and passion together. She would tell us, that it was what they did when unity would form as their bond for one another reached their hearts to become one in marriage." Saying so she slowly lures the powerful spell over to me.

I turned to my side to her as I stared into the sphere of magic and slowly reached out to touch it. In doing so, the minute my fingers touched it, I thought it would go right through it, but instead it flowed as though I was actually touching a ball that did not feel neither cold nor hot. I then placed my other hand and did the same with it. The sphere began to glow brighter; Vellamoon gasped to herself in shock as she saw her spell glimmer brightly as so and then stared at me. We stared at each other for some time now, not sure for how long, it seemed she hadn't realized that I had touched it. Somehow, that very moment, I knew I did something to her that I shouldn't have. I just didn't understand why. She started to breathe a little heavier than normal and slightly blink her eyes as though bobbing them to me, and blushed. Then the glowing sphere had slowly dimmed and the spell faded away softly as the glow remained momentarily in our hands before it vanished away into our skin.

I raised my hands up to look at them, watching the glow fade from it as I saw she did the same. I hesitated to talk but build up enough courage to simply ask her.

"What…just happened?"

She continued to stare at me and her breathing seemed to slowly calm down though she still showed sign of shock, worried, and at the same time a bit of relief in her. Mixed emotions were obviously flowing in her mind, heart and body. As for her soul, I wouldn't know what to say about that. I just know I felt really calm and somehow a deep warm feeling in my heart. It almost felt as though it was…bonded to her.

"BONDED! HOLY SHIT!" I screamed inside my head as I realized what Vellamoon had finished telling me. The sphere of fire and ice was a bond between two loved ones. I never knew how they bonded and now I think I blew it. With all that had happen it is obvious what and how it works. It was a symbol of love and matrimony within the highbornes…highbornes…The highbornes! That's right, we're not highbornes! But, does it still count? I was now showing signs of panic and worry and most definitely confusion. She was about to speak when she suddenly stopped after hearing a creak coming from behind a dark shadowed side of a tree. I glanced over to hear where the breaking branch came from and saw him. Zien Dawn, glaring at me as usual as his stare then reflected anger at Vellamoon. I glance my sight towards her by the rear of my eyes as she stared at him and suddenly look down in shame.

She stood up from where she sat and bowed herself to me as she told me she had to go. Turning her back on me right after and before she could walk away with that blood elf who wouldn't keep his eyes off us with that crazed stare of his, I stood up in time to grab her wrist gently and pulled myself closer to her ear to whisper to her fast enough before Zien flinched and took her away.

"When can I see you again?"

Zien had pulled her hastily away from me and ahead of him as he brushed up closer to my chest, face shot to mine glaring.

"She has no business with you Nelf!" Zien grind his teeth as he spoke those words and dashed off with Vellamoon.

She looked back momentarily and worded out her lips without saying a word and without letting him see her as he pulled on her back with his arm…"soon". Straight into the darkness they went. I then look down and saw she had dropped her journal, I kneeled over and picked it up. It had no lock on it. It was wrapped in fine silk and writing that seemed to be in Thalassarian language. I didn't peek into it, but kept it safe in my hands. I decided to head back to my dorm room and as I headed to the door leading inside the academy, I noticed the Headmaster staring out from behind the glass window. I went inside and greeted him as he did the same.

"Kai, how have you been doing since you've come out of the infirmary?" The Headmaster asked without leaving his sight on whatever it was he was looking at.

"Oh…heh, it's been ok so far. Just a crazy day, is all that I have been having. I'm about to head to bed now that I'm finally feeling warn out" I lied and he knew it. I had more energy in me than a murlock had chasing its prey.

The Headmaster chuckled to himself heartedly and nodded his head.

"Well, I hope you sleep well Kai. Should you ever need my help, please, don't hesitate to come by my office or approach me if you see me in the halls."

I nodded to him and he smiled as he headed away. I on the other hand just walked over to my door and entered my room. I placed the journal on the same table that held the flower Vellamoon gave me. I'll just hand it over to her when I see her in class, even if that Zien guy is around her. He can try to stop her from talking to me, but he sure as hell can't stop me from talking to her. He can try but will soon find out it will be a complete failure in his part. I lay down on my bed with clothes on and just simply dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5: First comes love, th

**Well here is chapter 5 of the trial series. Kai has three days worth of time to be trialed and hopefully he won't get terminated, but it seems trouble continues to brew around his way as now classes started. What will Kai do when things unexpectedly turn from bad to worse? What will Kai expect when it comes to romance? I guess you will have to read on to find out. I took the time for this chapter to even tell you the other character names. I hope you can enjoy it! **

**Chapter 5: First comes love, then comes hate, then comes Kai with a hurting pain!**

_**Three days till Trial, Day One**_

Pom Pom Pom!

Mrghhh….

Pom Pom Pom! "KAI~iiiii! Wake up Lad or yer going ta be late fer class!" Pom Pom Pom!

Tonk Tonk~! "Yea Kai, wake up!"

"What kinda knock is that? Ya know he wouldna heard that. The man is obviously sleepin' worst than tha' dead"

"Well I don't see any progress on your behalf in waking him up with your style of knocking. So I suggest that if your knock won't wake him and mine doesn't faze him…"

'_Then you'll probably leave me alone_', is all I thought after slumping over to my stomach, grabbing my pillow close to my face as my barely open eyes stared at the door, hearing their conversation and trying my best not to let this headache get to me. Out of everyone in this academy, why on earth are they pestering me?

"…I would recommend that we BOTH knock furiously at his door until he wakes up!"

Sigh….why me?

"Aye, tha's a fine idea indeed. Let's try it"

I ran out of bed, pushed the button to open the door as quickly as possible

_Swoosh_

"I'm…."

"NOW!"

BAM BAM PONK POIK

….uhhhhhhhh….

"Uh-oh, I think we did it a little too soon"

"LAD! ARE YE ALRIGHT! I DIDNA SEE YER COME OUT…Auh….I'm so sorry"

"My apologies Kai, I also did not mean to…uh…hit you…"

What was I to do?, my body functioned all on its own after being hit in the chest by this hefty dwarf and practically being punched on the groin by the gnome…who the hell can stay standing to that! I was in the fetal position and to be honest I didn't want to get up…at all. They each lent a hand in trying to pick me up when they suddenly started arguing with each other. I did my best to take in deep breaths, stretch out my legs and slowly get up from my floor. I heard another door open outside of my room. Light foot step slowly walking in the hallway and suddenly stop. I didn't see who it was; I just tried to get myself back on my feet. After hearing the voice, I soon realized what mess it was going to turn into but I paid no mind to her.

"What are you two still doing out here! You both are going to be late if you…"

I got up just in time feeling much better; I wasn't looking how far I walked into them. I almost stumbled upon her if it weren't for my cat like reflexes. She stared at me wide eyed, face close to mine. I stared at her with the same reaction. I still didn't understand why she behaved as so towards me, but all I know is that she just froze like a possum. The dwarf and gnome stared at her wondering when she was going to move, let alone finish her sentence. But then the gnome decided to ignore her and say something very surprising.

"So~ooo, Kai…I saw you last night, or should I say early this morning, outside talking to a particular blood elf." The gnome said with a devilish grin.

"Oh really?" smiled the hefty dwarf

I blushed slightly, placed my hand behind my head in embarrassment and smiled wildly. I wasn't paying any mind to the female night elf that had suddenly become frozen as we continued to talk about what had occurred earlier in the Hymn Garden.

"I didn't think you were awake to see that…." I chuckled loudly as the gnome poked me with his elbow on my leg

"So did you guys get along well? 'Cuz it sure seemed like it, seeing how close you two were…" the gnome giggled to himself when suddenly

"Grrr…You three are so **STUPID**! You just enjoy wasting time talking about non-intellectual things and causing me to be late! **ESPECIALLY YOU**!" Pointing to me

"What the hell did I do!" I responded back, I had no idea what it was I done to her or why she would call us stupid. She seriously had issues.

"**EVERYTHING YOU JERK**!" and marched away in a huff

You would think smoke was coming out of her long pointy ears. Even her lavender hair seemed to be spiking out of her well combed ponytail. We were just dumfounded by her attitude toward us, especially with me. The dwarf shook his head and the gnome grimly said 'hmm'

"Would seem tha lass has tha problem"

"Yes, it would seem so"

"Problem?" I asked myself in a whisper tone of voice but was still hearable to the dwarf "what kind of problem" I wondered mentally.

"Aye, it may be tha her monthly friend has come fer a visit"

"I believe it so, best to keep our distance from her for the time being…at least till her friend goes away"

"Friend...What friend! I didn't see anyone with her and she seemed perfectly fine till I came out of my room."

Both the dwarf and the gnome looked at each other and began to laugh out loud. I was confused. Wiping a tear from off his eye the dwarf padded my back, face red as a tomato.

"Surely ye know what we be talkin' bout…Ye know…tha Friend…a monthly issue tha lassies have an donna want ta be bothered with"

I stared up to the ceiling pondering. I do recall Auhula one time slapping me in the face when I grabbed her ass, I thought at first it was because of it, but instead she yelled at me saying

"_KAI, WHAT IN ZA WORLD ARE YOU DOING! CAN'T YOU SEE ZAT I AM IN ZE TIME OF ZE MONTH!" _

The slap in my memory kept replaying in my mind, as I remember how painful it was. She had told me she was sore and very irritated as she warned the next time I tried doing it again, I would soon regret it. I did in fact realize it occurred every month, and by each month, I would get an even harder slap. Relieving myself of that hurtful memory I rub the side of my face making sure it was ok.

"He's obviously getting the picture now seeing how he has that look in his face" the gnome laughed heartedly to himself as we began to walk towards class.

If that would be the case with her, whatever her name is, then I think it would be best to keep my distance. She's been acting kind of weird around me, and the least I want is for her to give me anymore trouble…her…I keep calling her that, I don't even know her name. Come to think of it, I don't even know these guys names. They know mine, yet I haven't the slightest idea what theirs are. How can three people be among me and I not know their name? I mean, should I even bother knowing it? What would be the point? If I leave the academy there isn't much to know about them afterwards. What a grim thought, not being part of the academy anymore. I shook it away easily. I was going to be focused. I did nothing wrong is all I can do to help keep me focused in the classroom as we entered and it was full horde and alliance students. The teacher was obviously later than us, but apparently won't know that since we'll be seated before he or she gets here. I sat down beside a human who stared blankly at the window, bored out of his mind. He didn't say or do anything but that. I placed my book down, sat and waited. I looked around and saw that there were a few familiar faces, ones I wasn't too happy to see.

The Troll who was part of Zien's group was sitting across from me as he and the orc who was also part of the blood elfs group sat beside him. They were whispering something to each other as they were staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and wouldn't keep my sight off of them. When they saw I didn't turn and look away, they began to glare. I grinned knowing it would upset them since I wasn't going to back down. The teacher hastily ran into class as all of his papers suddenly flew out of his hands. He was apparently racing to get here as he apologized to the class with a quick speech as to why he was late. No one really cared for his excuse, but I guess it can't be helped. I stared back at the two hordes that I was staring at first. The orc growled low but enough for me to hear him and slowly drew his attention to the teacher, as for the troll he simply chuckled to himself and gave his attention at front.

The teacher placed all the paper he grabbed and placed them on his desk. He was almost breathing heavy when he suddenly drew in some air and slowly exhaled. He got into an almost perfect posture. He wore a robe that was black with gold trimmings. His hair was spiky looking but pushed back, with a blondish color and a hint of red at the tips of his hair. His eyes seemed strange as did his semi pointed ears. If I didn't know better, he almost seemed like a blood elf with a hint of human mixed in between. He was as strange as his behavior. He was even clumsy as he walked over and slightly tripped on something that wasn't even there. Everyone looked at him not amused, but none the less we needed to pay much attention to his class. This was in fact…

"Welcome to Introduction of Flight Mastery class...ahem, as you may know, I am your teacher. I will be your teacher in other subjects as well, but for now, I will be giving the basics, the facts and the history of flight mastery. Be aware if you don't pass my class…which by the way is the easiest among all other classes…you will fail. Now, does anyone have any questions for me?"

The human next to me, whose face was planted toward the window, but his eyes viewed from the rear, raised his hand up. The teacher picked him, asked for his name which he replied to be Mathew Maddock , and told him to give him his question. Mathew turned his attention to the teacher and hesitated momentarily. He then faces his attention back to the window as his hand held up his head and asked the questions that most likely everyone wanted to know, including myself.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? You don't look much like a human and you sure as hell don't look like a blood elf…"

"I…uh…well I'm…"

"….Seriously, I'd hate to learn from someone who can't even answer my question immediately when asked, let alone someone who just came late on the first day of classes starting. Why should you be qualified to teach this class? Do you even know what you're talking about? Do you even know how stupid you looked the minute you dashed in here like a freak running from alliance guards?"

That was pretty harsh. The professor couldn't say anything. He was in much shock as everyone else was. I mean, sure I was curious to know what race he was, but to say that he wasn't fit to teach the class was a bit too much. The professor, I almost felt sorry for him. Somehow, he seemed to want to lower his head as if in shame, but forced himself to keep his head high even though his expression showed how he was truly feeling. The night elf female stood up, her hands held in a fist. Her face clenched as her brow clinched in anger. She turned her focus on Mathew and said it.

"Who do you think you are to be talking to the professor that way! Just cuz he looks like a freak doesn't mean he can't teach the class!"

"freak…?" the professor slouched over as though depressed and his head lowered than normal.

"Hmph…I don't see why you should even care. You yourself call him a freak and insult him in his face and you're telling me who I am? You sure got some nerve to try and stand up to me and thinking you can justify what I said with yours. I think it would be best if you sat down and paid much mind to what you just called our inadequate professor, I on the other hand can care less what I say. I call it like I see it." Mathew Maddock said as he continued to look out the window yet again.

Why did I sit next to this guy? There were other seats available, but then judging how they were, his was the best option. I sure didn't want to sit next to her, that's for sure. I glanced over to her and she was upset yet again. Much more than she normally is when she is around me. I figure, hell as long as it isn't towards me, its fine. I just sat there waiting to see what was coming up next. I looked over to the professor and he didn't move or say anything. She just kept ranting on her usual tantrums. A woman then stepped into the classroom, the argument then stopped as she approached the now still professor. She leaned in closer and looked to meet his eyes. However which way, he would not move or look at her. She then faced us and pondered. Grimly she pointed to me.

"You there, what is your name?"

"My name is Kai, mam"

"Kai, can you please tell me what is the matter with Professor Xin?"

Hell if I knew, all I could possibly imagine was that he was damn depressed about being called a freak and inadequate to teach the class. The poor guy didn't even get a chance to teach and already being called a bad a teacher. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. I also didn't want to get involved in this. Look at what happen the first time I tried to fix a misunderstanding! I'm not about to take the blame for this one as well.

"Well mam, I'm not really sure as to what is wrong with the professor to be honest with you"

"That's not true!" yelled the night elf girl glaring at me once again "You shouldn't lie to her Kai, you know perfectly well what is wrong with him, so why don't you fess up and tell her the truth!"

That really ticked me off, I glared at her and slammed my hand into a fist at the desk hard that it made her flinch back; it even startled some of the other students including the woman who entered the classroom. The only two that didn't flinch was the teacher and Mathew.

"Damn it! Can't you see I don't want to get involved! I tried that last time all because of you and look at where it is leading me now! If you want to tell her what happen, then why don't you go ahead and tell her yourself, leave me out of this!"

She gasped. I didn't want to do it, but she left me no choice. My life was simple before I met her and again she tried to put me into something I wanted nothing to do with. Why does she pester me so? Just because we are both night elves doesn't mean I have to defend her or be part of her problematic life. I was stern and to the point. My glare did not phase in any way, yet the look she gave me…why did it bother me so?

"tsk!" I looked away from her, still upset and whispered softly "how annoying" I suddenly heard a whimper and steps dashing out of the classroom. When I turned to look, she wasn't standing there anymore. I looked at the dwarf, he shook his head in disapproval but what was I to do? She was going to get me into trouble again. The trouble happened even after I was trying to avoid it.

"Mr. Kai, I don't agree with the way you spoke to that poor girl. If you did not want to tell me what was going on, you could have simply told me you did not want to get involved and I would have asked another student. I may not be your Professor, but until Mr. Xin can…" she looks back at the teacher who did not move and then back at me "…uh….come back to his senses, I am instructing you to retrieve the young lady and bring her back, and I expect that you apologize to her"

WHAT! She gives me hell and not once apologized for it and now I have to do it for her? Geez, is there no justice for me? I clenched my hands in a fist again; I cannot believe what I am being told to do. This just isn't fair. If anything she should be the one apologizing to me, not the other way around. I even wondered if there was a hex on me that is causing me so many headaches over this situation with this girl.

"NOW Mr. Kai!" the woman said loudly pointing out the door.

I growled to myself as I heard the troll and orc chuckling softly to them. I didn't find it funny in any way. I walked out of the classroom. Where in the world could she possibly be? This was the least I wanted to do today and yet here I am looking for the very person I have wanted to avoid. This was becoming more of a problem for me than a solution. How am I to fix the current situation that I am in if she persistently tries to get me into more trouble! As I passed by the bathrooms, I heard the whimpering cries I heard earlier in the classroom. I stopped, walked back to the girl's bathroom door and leaned my head in to hear closely to be sure it was her. She seemed to be talking to someone, but I wasn't sure who it was. She kept responding back but I heard no one but her.

"_sniff_…Yes…._sniff_…but I don't know how, every time I'm around him…_sniff_, it's just so embarrassing…no, I haven't…of course not…_sniff_…really, you really think that will work?..._sniff_…ok…ok bye"

I waited for her to clean up since I heard the faucet turn on. Patiently I waited. Still wondering who it was she was talking to and about whom. I wasn't sure what to say, hell I didn't even think I needed to say the words 'I'm sorry', shoot, and it should be 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!' I frowned of the thought that these words had to come out of my mouth and not mean any of it. She finally opened the door and was shocked to see me standing there. She had let go of the door behind her as she stepped forward, and the door bumped her in the ass, pushing her onto my chest. I grabbed her as she placed her hands over my chest but not avoiding her head from slumping into it. I couldn't see her face only her lavender hair and hands. I held her by her shoulders. I was about to shove her off from me, but then…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't mean to get you involved in anything that could cause you to be terminated from the academy, or get you into trouble in the classroom."

I couldn't say anything. It took me by surprise; I didn't think she was going to apologize. Now I feel like a complete jerk after all. All this time I thought she was trying to get me into trouble, I guess she just likes to instigate or something of the sort. Still, what happened, happened. She then pulls her head up slowly, our eyes met, and she was slightly blushing even in her light bluish complexion, her eyes were teary. Her lips were rosy and had some gloss in it. Her bangs flowed over part of her eyes and her long eye lashes. From this point of view and seeing her in her not so angry expression or glare, she was actually attractive. I felt somewhat flustered when she whispered my name. I never heard her call my name like that; I was used to her yelling it.

"Kai…?"

I swallowed hard as she wouldn't stop looking into my eyes; I was becoming uneasy and nervous. Was this how Vellamoon felt this morning when I leaned closer to her? I turned and look the other way, lending my ear to her instead. My hair brushed over her slender face but it didn't seem to bother her much. I felt her hand clench as her nails dug in my cloth tunic shirt almost pulling me down closer to her face. My ear touching her lips as she whispered into it.

"Kai, will you ever forgive me?"

"Uh…" I tried to speak but her hand caressed my face, pulling my head to meet her eyes again. For a chic she sure had a firm grip even though her hands were soft to the touch. When I was facing her again, she placed her other hand in my other cheek. This was far too close than what I had been expecting. She just kept pulling me closer to her face that our noses touched side by side as she continued to whisper

"Please Kai, I need to know if you will forgive me"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do or say. This was quite a shock. Why the hell is she doing this! I was just supposed to say I'm sorry and bring her back to class and here I am almost being smothered by this crazy girl who has more personalities in her than a mages morphing spell. I can almost touch her lips…what the hell is she trying to do? And why? Suddenly I hear her voice. Shit!

"Kai?"

We both turn to look at the voice coming beside us. At the corner of the hall Vellamoon stared at us. I was leaned closer to this girl that I'm supposed to bring back to class and it seems to be the complete opposite. I can only imagine what she was thinking. Shit! Is what all I kept saying in my mind. She frowned at me and the blood elf beside her…Zien. He had a grin that even Deathwing himself could not imitate. Suddenly the night elf girl leans closer to me and puts her arms around me; I noticed the smile and narrowed eyes in her face as she stared at Vellamoon. Her personality changed so quickly, she almost seemed to be her usual self except this time she was trying to make it look like we were private lovers or the sort. I raised my arms up in the air, trying to pull off from her but she held tightly onto me. I looked over to Vellamoon again and saw her frown professedly and walked off with him. I heard him chuckle wickedly to himself as he placed his hand over her waist as he walked off together with her. I grew hot with anger this time. I yanked her arms off from me and she stared at me in surprise.

"Why! Why would you do that!" I yelled at her

"I'm sorry…I"

"NO YOUR NOT!" I walked away from her, stopped as my back was turning to her "Now…now she thinks something is happening between us, after I have been trying to get her attention…" I nodded my head in disbelief and in disappointment "…she'll never talk to me again"

I felt her hands on my back, I didn't brush them off, as well as I should have, but I was tired of all this, this drama she puts me into. I just don't understand it. Why….WHY!

"It's best if you don't get involved with her Kai. She…um…she isn't like us"

I turned to my side and glanced at her. Her, the one I know not her name. Her, who causes me more trouble than what it's worth. Her, who thinks knows what is best for anyone.

"And how would you know? All you ever do is cause trouble, and although you state that you're sorry, you go and do something like this, Purposely!" I faced her this time, I wanted to know, and this time, I wanted a straight answer but I didn't want to call her 'Her'. I wanted to tell her by saying her name. "You caused me this kind of dilemma, I don't even know your name, You and everyone in this god damn school know mine. I want to ask you something, but first I need to know, what the hell is your name so that I can tell you exactly what it is I need to say!"

She moved away a few inches. She held her hands together. She then told me.

"Leira…My name is Leira Moonstream"

Leira Moonstream, that name sounds familiar to me. Where have I heard it before? I try to think back but couldn't come up with anything. I guess with everything that has been happening, my memory would falter me. Once things cool down, I'll look into the name, as of now, I had to make something clear.

"Leira, I think it's high time you start telling me what your problem is with me. One minute you're the biggest bitch ever and then you come on to me like a helpless female needing rescuing from whatever it is your drama world pulls you into. Personally I have no issues with you, but this that you're doing, is really causing me to push you to one side and exile you. Is that what you want from me!"

"NO!" she said with the quickness

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you so hell bent in me and the fact that I'm trying to get involved with Vellamoon?"

She didn't answer me. All she could do was turn her face and look down. She began to blush again but I wanted an answer, not the silent treatment. I sighed heavily and walked away from her as I told her on my way off.

"I'm done with you, I'm not doing this anymore and I grow tired of these games!"

"Wait!" she grasped my wrist with one hand and held my bicep with the other, holding me from leaving her behind "Please, don't go, not like this"

"Then tell me!" I had to be firm this time, she caused me the opportunity to be more acquainted with Vellamoon all over whatever it was that she had against it. I want answers and I wanted them now.

"I can't tell you why I do the things I do, but I can tell you this…she is a blood elf, she is part of the horde and you are a night elf, a part of the alliance…"

"That doesn't matter, there have been cases where both meet and still get along fine"

"But for how long! Do you really think that after your done here, providing you are not kicked from the academy, that after all this, she will remain to be by your side!" she said as she clenched her hand tighter to my arm and wrist. She was serious this time "I ask you now, how do you know?"

I stared at her; she seemed to be sure that it wouldn't work out. I looked away, somehow she was right. How was I to be sure she would stay beside me after we were done? Still, there could be a chance. Leira then walked over in front of me as she pressed herself onto my body, wrapping her arms over my waist in an almost loving way.

"You and I are from the same nation, same race…" I looked down at her, what she was getting at with this I wondered as she continued "With me by your side, I swear that I will be with you even after all of this. At least with me you will not need to worry or wonder what if. You can have certainty that I will be all yours and only yours"

My heart raced. Am I hearing this? Even if it were true, because of who and what we are, I know that was expected from two people of the same nation and the same race, but I know who I wanted and why. I wanted to know what her issue was and here I got the answer. Granted I was almost attracted to her but her behavior is unlikely the type of woman I would ever see myself being with. I pulled her away. I frowned slightly, but not in a bad way. I knew this was going to be bad in the end, but I had to.

"Maybe under different circumstances, maybe it could've worked, but not now and not ever. This just isn't meant to be. You're smart enough to know that. I don't mean to hurt your feelings this way, but I see no other way of saying it. I'm sorry"

She slowly pulled her hands away from me and bowed her head low. I stroke her head and reminded her we were still in class time and was missing out on it. She nodded in agreement and I got us back to class. Professor Xin was still depressed and cried on the woman who came into the classroom shoulders. She grimaced every moment of it. It was rather amusing to watch, Mathew wouldn't stop staring out the window…whatever is he looking at? And Leira, she just stood quiet. I was starting to miss her usual bitchy self. Later on that day I learned that the hefty dwarfs name is Brandi Boozeweed and the gnome Lexi Trinkerton. After classes were done, I wondered how I was going to confront Vellamoon again. I only hoped it didn't falter our newly friendship, I still needed to give her back her journal that I kept safe in my room.


	6. Chapter 6: Fatal Attractions Part I

**Chapter 6: Fatal Attractions; The Rivalry Begins Part I**

_**Two days till Trial, Day Two**_

Another day more and another new class to hopefully complete without any emotional outbreak, or at least I hoped. I learned yesterday that Brandi and I have been assigned to take up a very interesting course. Considered the most popular class throughout the whole Academy; Professional Breeders & Beast Masteries. Brandi explained to me that he was thrilled to be in the class so early in the courses ahead of us. It meant a better opportunity for him to become a Gryphon Specialist Breeder. He volunteered as a small boy many years ago to learn the basics from a dwarf gryphon master in the Hinterlands, and so he couldn't wait to start already. He came to my door early in the morning, before it was even time to go to class. Tired as I was, he almost didn't let me shower.

"Today is tha' day we finally learn about all kinds of beasts, but I am more interested in tha' gryphons."

"Only the gryphons? I honestly don't see what the big deal is about those kinds of beast. I was raised around Hyppogryphs. I find them to have more agility in flight than any other beast would have" I witness to see his reaction that he did not take too well. I watched as he seems to be lit up in flames.

"HYPPOGRYPH! 'Ave ye gone bleedin' mad lad! Gryphons 'ave been around fer many generations and dinna let ye down. Dey are highly superior when bred by da best breeder's who know what they be doin'!"

Poor Brandi is so admiring over a beast. I gave a faint smile; so far the day has gone a lot better than yesterday. He kept ranting on as to how gryphons look superior and were graceful in flight. How they have been used in the Great Battle against the Horde that had crossed over from the dark portal, as the Wildhammer clan bravely led the gryphon riders over for an ambush and won the war.

"Ye dinna hear them say Hyppogryph Riders! Nooooooooooo lad, clearly Gryphon riders is what ye hear when ye talk 'bout tha' war"

"Alright Brandi, you win. My Hyppogryphs obviously can't beat that kind of history your Gryphon's have." Best to end it at that, the poor dwarf was turning redder than what he normally looks with that long fiery red hair and braided beard. Even the unusual tattoo by the side of his face that went across his eye was starting to darken its pigment color.

"Aye lad, tha' be true. Am glad ye was able ta realize it before I lay ye a book in tha' head. Know yer history lad, it can help ye later"

I laughed with him heartedly as I told him thank goodness for it. I really wouldn't want that book he held dear to his heart on my head. The thing was garnished with copper and iron trims and a silver ocular emblem that broidered a bronze gryphon in the middle, with melted gold lettering that read "Gryphons History: The War Bound Heroes" lavishly written clearly by a dwarf. It was obviously a one of a kind book, and what a book. After we entered the class, he didn't even slam the book on the table when it made the desk tremor. I almost thought it would break the desk in half. I shockingly looked up at Brandi as he looked down at me with a proud smile on his face as he nodded.

"Tha' lad, is tha' real thing" pointing to the heavy book in front of him "Tha' there book has been passed down from one generation to tha' next, I have been given tha' proud honor in holdin' it, someday ta pass it down to my following generation"

I admired Brandi. He looked proud as he breathed in air puffing his hefty large chest out and exhaling in grand relief. A relief in which show how proud he was to be born a dwarf and to have be given such an honor to lead the next part of this book. I say that whoever dared to take up this big dwarf on as a life mate, would surely have to match that pride and glorifying demeanor. Soon after that the door opened and in came another hefty dwarf, no doubt…by Brandi's expressive look of gasp and amazement, eyes glistening to the point that it was almost scary, that this dwarf was someone he knew very well. Our professor for this course was none other than…

"Master Tarm Deepgale!" Brandi sprint over to greet this dwarf as the professor did so in return.

"Aug…Brandi me boi! It be good ta see ya laddie! Look a-cha', how ye grown!" He patted Brandi on the top of his head as though he was still a child " Ye finally taken tha' chance to come to tha' academy, just like ye said. Good fer ya lad. Does me proud to see ya here boi, as am sure yer family watchin' over ya in spirit surely are!"

A tear of joy fell upon this proud dwarf I knew. Their meeting became a touching moment for them. He mentioned family watching over Brandi in spirit, I wonder what exactly happened to them. Obviously coming to the academy had taken Brandi a while to get into since the professor had also mentioned how he finally took the chance to get in. Heh, it seems I will be learning a little more about my new friends after all, at least till tomorrow. I hope everything goes well, I'm actually being intrigued by them, knowing a little more to what makes others take on this same path I am taking. A young blood elf got up, red spiky hair and already wearing goggles normally worn by B ranking gryphon masters on top of his head, strapped tightly. He held a huge grin as he waved his arm above his head.

"Professor! I hope this doesn't mean you'll be favoring him over us; I wouldn't want that kind of competition! Hehe"

"Aye, there won't be any favoritism here unless ye pass me class with all A's"

"So I be guessin dis be easy mon. How hard can it be ta breed a few beast and get it done da right way?" A troll with an Armani paint on his face said calmly as his feet crossed on top of the table.

Professor Deepgale walked over to the troll and stared him down to his feet. Grin on his face but eyes narrowing on the troll.

"Trust me lad, this course is nothin' but easy. Now, would ye kindly put yer feet down, I dunna think ye want ye hatchling ta catch a bad bacteria after it comes and takes a gander at tha' new world" A fixated stare on the troll had caused him to slowly lower his feet from off the table "Thank ye lad, smart thing ye did there" He taps the troll on the shoulder and walks up front gesturing Brandi to take a seat.

Hatchlings? Are we going to have a hatchling in our midst? I pondered over it. Surely the academy isn't going to be careless to allow new students to care for a new laid hatchling? It wasn't an issue with me since I was raised around Hyppogryph parents. Father had trained me to care for them and know what signs of illness a Hypporgryph hatchling could catch or be born with. It was rare for a hatchling to be born with any defects, but it was possible. I also knew Brandi would not have any trouble in it since he had received training in the Hinterlands, but as for everyone else…that blood elf surely looked careless. He was flirting with the human female sitting beside him and she was falling for whatever he was saying to her. She was practically giggling like a school girl and blushing. Should a hatchling fall in the care to that guy, I would feel sorry for it.

"Professor, will our hatchlings be only gryphons? Or will be assigned to a particular kind?" asked a Tauren male who was having a bit of trouble in his seat as he tried his best to sit on the small chair, sadly he sighed knowing it was inevitable.

The professor approaches his personally large chair and rolled it over to the Tauren, the Tauren was grateful and bowed low in appreciation as Professor Deepgale was answering his question in the meantime.

"I am sure tha' most of ye have been among hatchlings from ye parents, friends or other family members whom have taken tha path of a Breeder or Flight Master. Most of ye have had Bats, Gryphons, Hyppogryphs, Hawkstriders and many new versions of beasts tha' have been tested fer flight training. Even highly trained Dragons have been assigned ta assist in this type of field, if ye never knew tha'"

The whole class was in awe, each whispering among each other. Dragons; Father had mentioned to me before that they had recently helped in providing aerial flight in this war against the Lich King, especially when I first visited Dragonblight in Nothrend. I got to meet the Flight Master who controlled them. I had so many questions that were barely answered by him. He was so busy that each time I tried to get his reply; more soldiers kept coming over to him. When Deepgale mentioned that we may one day get the opportunity to meet this Flight Master, I knew then I would get the answers I seek from him.

"Tha' would be quite a sight, I tell ya tha'. Tha' dragonflight are such amazing creature's tha' they are"

The notes taken in this class was pretty amazing. Deepgale explained that he was not the original professor to take up this task but a flight master in the twilight highlands. It seemed things in the Highlands were proving difficult for the Gryphon Master to come and train us, so he recommended the school with Deepgale. He had much knowledge that he spoke of remedies to use when a flight beast became fatigued or injured during a city raid. Sadly he mentioned most of the beast doesn't make it as they risk their lives to protect us. He also made clear that should a tragedy occur, never to look at it as a loss, even though it may feel that way, we should see it as a noble and brave thing. It was the beast way of saying 'thank you for taking the years to care for me and giving me a use in this war ridden life'. The class was so informative and I couldn't wait to come back for more.

After the class was done, I had to head over to the infirmary to get a physical. The nurse wanted to make sure everything was fine with me. I don't think anything was wrong since I felt great. As I entered a draenei male was sitting, apparently a senior in the academy. He was badly injured and he looked as though he was getting an uncontrolled fever. Other nurses were tending to him including an undead Medical Doctor. She checked for any signs that could be deadly for her patient. She didn't even care if he was a draenei. Now that's what I call loving your job. Not worrying if you were a horde or an alliance. If caring for your patients was more important than anything else then that was the kind of doctor I would want by my side.

The room next to the ill draenei had some sort of activity going on. I stepped in to look closely and I saw her, Viola, the nurse that had tended to my injuries that day was struggling with a hatchling that was growling and hissing at her. I wince my eyes and saw it was a wyvern hatchling. It would not cooperate with her and would leap away from every time she tried to grasp it in her hands. I approached her and confronted the young wyvern. I never handled that kind of beast, but for some strange reason, it stopped hissing, tilted its head as it looked at me. It then leapt up to my shoulder and rubbed its face onto my own purring like a cat. Viola turned around amazed to see how easily the beast was calm.

"Oh zank goodness, I thought you would not be here in time." Viola said relieved and catching her breath. It seemed she was struggling a lot longer than I thought.

"What's going on in here? And why are you trying to grab this fella" I said as I rubbed my hand underneath its jaw. It purred happily, begging for more. I picked it up and laid it on my arm to rub its back. Its leg would twitch like that you would see a dog react. I smiled, it was weird but it liked it.

"Ze poor hatchling belongs to ze draenei you see there. During his escapade with ze hatchling on his way home, a twilight hammer had attacked him. He barely was able to get there. So I have been assigned to care for ze hatchling but she does not like me at all"

She? So this hatchling is female and she belongs to him. I wondered how he would be able to care for her looking the way he is. When the doctor un-wrapped the cloth bandages off his back, I was almost revolted. His scar was a deep black and green that penetrated through his flesh and touched the bone of his ribs. I turned and looked the other way. I couldn't look at it. What kind of magic did that was unimaginable. It was bad that no blood would even drip; only some strange glob of puss would secrete from the scar. The smell itself was revolting but obviously the doctor could not smell anything wrong with it. She could only rely on the expression her nurses gave when the smell became unbearable. The draenei was finally breathing heavy and had fallen back onto the bed as I turned to look at him by the rear of my eye. I felt really bad for him. He really did not look too good in my point of view and it seemed the doctor was thinking the same way. She sighed heavily. It seemed there was nothing she could do to ease his pain or the wound. Everything she did would only make it worse.

"What evil power this is indeed" she groaned her words slowly as she looked down onto the heaving draenei in pain.

The doctor looked over to me and Viola. She stepped forward and told me she needed to have a word with me in private. Leading me to a office that belong to her, she told me to have a seat as I did and the wyvern hatchling laid its body curling up into a ball like a cat would do when laying on its owners lap. I began to pet the wyvern hatchling on its head as it began to purr again and fall asleep. The doctor took a good look at me and at the wyvern hatchling.

"You're the Night Elf Kai who came two days ago. The very Kai who is being on trial tomorrow, correct?"

"uh…yes mam" I swallowed hard, what can she possibly want to have a word with me about?

"Yes…well, as you saw in that room there, the draenei is in terrible shape. I don't believe he will make it or would soon go madly insane. That scar is demonic and it's piercing through his bone as with his flesh. The poor man didn't deserve it, but sadly he is undergoing the trauma. He is a senior who was to graduate this year but apparently he will not see that day coming." She narrowed her eyes at me "which is why I have to find someone to watch over her. That wyvern is very dear to him, but even she knows he is not who she once knew. The minute the demonic poison reached his blood stream she hissed and attempted to attack him, perhaps to end his misery. My highly trained nurses had stopped her from doing so, but regrettably her attempt to end his life was futile"

"Wait, what does any of this have to do with me? I came here for my routine physical exam" I asked concerned, I had a feeling where this was leading me into. I hoped it was not what I was imagining.

"She seems to be very fond of you Mr. Kai. I would recommend you take this opportunity to take up this little hatchling since it doesn't seem she wants to be near her master. My nurses are trained to care for the students, not hatchlings. That is your field of study, and seeing how you're also the son of Suralai, a former student who trained under the Headmaster, I am positively sure you would be the perfect candidate to care for her."

Good day ending that way? Not with my luck. I know how to raise Hyppogryph hatchlings; I never raised a Wyvern hatchling in my life. I sigh to myself again…it seems my regretting sighs will never cease.

"Don't look so down Mr. Kai, look at it as a wonderful opportunity in learning to raise a new breed that you're not familiar with. It is rare for a flight master in training to obtain not one but two newly hatched breeds in his profile, especially as a freshman."

Wait! Did she just say two!

"What do you mean…two?" I stared at her in a quizzical way.

She grinned devilishly, stood up and walked over to me. She then grabs my arm luring me to get up as the Wyvern hatchling open her eyes, yawns and leaps to my shoulder as it growled happily and dug its claws onto my shirt.  
>"Now Mr. Kai, I can see by just looking at you that you are perfectly fine. You don't feel pain do you?"<p>

Only in my head I thought, but didn't say anything, just stuck in a shock…two?

"I'll take that as a no, are you then feeling sick, unable to hold in any bodily fluids?" she continued to slowly lure me out her door.

Right about now…yea, I feel like the world is practically collapsing on top my head. Sick? Of course, I feel like I have scarabs crawling from underneath my skin….two hatchlings!

"I'll take your secondary silence as another no. Please Mr. Kai, do enjoy yourself and your new companion, as you can see I'm very busy here and would require you and your new pet to leave my infirmary."

Viola greets me from outside the doctor's office as she closes her door. I was still in shock. Viola holds my hand and leads me to the exit of the infirmary since the doctor made it clear to escort me out. She waved me goodbye and then yelled out from the hallway…

"GOOD LUCK KAI! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

What I wanted to do was cry my head out. Walking down the hallway I saw Lexi walking with another gnome, female with silver hair and cut short but in a cute way. Lexi takes a good look at me and can see the stress I was having. He bids the young lady to meet him later in the mechanic shop after lunch. She agreed and bobbed her eyes telling him not to keep her waiting.

"Of course not my dear, I would never do that to you"

She blows him a kiss "See you soon my lil' Tinkerton" Lexi shoots out his hand to grab a make believe kiss in the air and brings his hand close to his heart. Once she was out of sight he walks over to me.

"Hey big guy, you don't look too good. Are you alright?"

I didn't say anything. The wyvern hatchling leaps and glides down around me as her paws touch the tiled floor. Lexi smiles and pets the hatchling.

"Hey little fella, how are you doing?" the wyvern enjoyed every petting motion Lexi gave her "Does she belong to you Kai?" he said as he looked up at me

I frowned in disappointment. I guess that answered his question. He chuckled lightly and tried to cheer me up.

"Ahh, it's not that bad. At least you don't have to worry about caring for it as an egg; now that's the hard part…you know…the worry of not dropping it."

"It gets worse" I told him

"How can it? She is capable of gliding on her own and stand on her own. It cannot possibly get any worse"

"She isn't the only one I have to raise Lexi, even though I'm watching over her, I will be assigned an egg of my own to care for while in the Professional Breeders & Masteries course"

Lexi's eyes widen larger than usual. Even he couldn't believe his ears.

"Wow, to raise two hatchlings is something an S rank Intern would be in charge of. Are you sure you can handle it Kai?"

I grimaced. I didn't know what to say. All I did was shrug, patted my leg calling to the small wyvern hatchling to leap up to my shoulder as she did, and started to make my way to the cafeteria. I was beginning to feel hungry and I sure as hell didn't want to miss out on my lunch break. Lexi walked beside me on our way there while continuing our conversation. I really didn't want to talk much about it. A lot has been happening lately and it's just becoming too much to take in all at once, even if a day is passing me by as it goes along with it. I thought coming to the academy things would turn out so well for me seeing how I learned after my father tutoring. My blood was starting to boil as my ears blocked anything poor Lexi was telling me. The wyvern could sense my inner emotion, she kurred as her wet nose touched the temple of my head. My head was starting to throb. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and just simply blurted out.

"_**FUCK!**_"

Lexi was drawn back a few steps away from me. I startled him. He wasn't expecting me to yell out randomly. I had my hands clenched into a fist. I really felt like hitting something so hard that it would make my knuckles burst with blood. I was so angry, so full of rage and utter disappointment that it didn't seem right. Lexi eased in a little closer with much caution. The little wyvern herself was crouched underneath my long silver hair. I felt bad scaring her like so; it wasn't my intention to do that to her or to Lexi. I was just so…so...Fed up. It almost felt as though my hopes were being replaced with despair and anguish. Almost felt depressing.

"Hey…Kai?" Lexi asked in concern as he walked to stand in front of me. He seemed really worried, but who wouldn't after suddenly yelling out like I did. "Listen Kai, I…I know things don't seem to be looking up, and…I can only imagine how you're feeling, but you really shouldn't let it get to you so easily. It's really not that bad, I mean, you're being assigned to watch over two hatchlings when the time comes for you to earn your egg. That's an honor, especially for a freshman. It shows how confident the faculties are about your skills. Surely that can't be seen as something terribly bad in your behalf"

I glanced at Lexi. He wore a worry smile across his face but it also showed how sincere he was. Maybe he was right; maybe I was taking things the wrong way. Still, the trial is tomorrow and the Headmaster had made no effort in keeping me posted. I only saw him yesterday morning when I left the Hymn Garden. I closed my eyes and kneeled down to meet Lexi at height level. Out of the three of them, Brandi, Leira and him, I did believe he was the more intelligent one of them all. Not because he was a gnome studying to become an Arial Flight Master Engineer, but because he knew what the hell he was talking about, even with jokes on the side.

"Lexi, I don't know what I'm going to do if the Headmaster can't find any proof of my innocence. That blood elf Zien and his Horde goonies told the captain of the bruiser force and the Headmaster I was the cause of the riot. Now, I'm being held responsible for watching over a hatchling that belongs to someone who may not make it out alive…and then…Leira…she…" I looked down and closed my eyes once more "She made Vellamoon think that something was going on between me and her…Everything is turning upside down for me. When I think things are looking up, I get set back four steps behind and reminded how cruel my luck has been. I'm at a loss here, and I fear that I'm about to lose my mind"

"Vellamoon…the blood elf I saw you with in the Hymn Garden, hmm…" Lexi rubbed his chin and then smiled at me "You really like her don't you?"

I gave a shy smile and nodded. He chuckled to himself and shook his head "Good grief Kai, you sure know how to pick your ladies…._Dangerously_" he said as he waved his hands in a spooky gesture with an eerie smile.

I gave a soft laugh as did he. He was an amusing gnome and I felt better telling him how I felt for Vellamoon. I told him everything that had happened and how Zien continuously attempts to stalk her, making sure she is as far away from me as possible. I know deep down she feels something for me and I know that she knew I felt the same way. I explained what went down between Leira and I. Things got a little interesting for him there.

"Ah, that would explain her unusual behavior towards you and your little blood elf girlfriend"

"Well, she's…not my girlfriend yet" I replied rubbing the back of my head and slightly blushing

"Yet?...hm, so you haven't really asked her to be. How interesting" He rubbed his chin once again, obviously planning something in that gnomish brain of his.

"I doubt I can, not with Zien hovering around her so much. Besides, I don't even know if they are intimately together" I frowned of the thought, I clenched my fist. I really wanted to hurt that guy, but I didn't want to risk being kicked out of the academy a lot sooner than I should be.

"Are you scared of the guy!" Lexi stepped forward to me as the wyvern leaped onto the tiled floor to look at me and growled lightly, almost asking the same thing herself.

"NO! Of course not! I just don't want to get myself into any more trouble than what I already am"

"Hah, I wouldn't worry too much about that. If anything you'll just get suspended for a couple of days, as it states in the academy rule book. Trust me Kai, if you want to make an impression on a lady, here's how you do things the r~ight way." Lexi spoke as he winked at me and gave me a clever grin. As for the wyvern, she just tilted her head and purred. I on the other hand was all ears for him.

_**In the cafeteria- 1 hour later **_

Upon entering the cafeteria, Brandi waved alerting us to him. We walked over with the wyvern hatchling on my shoulder. She plops on top of the table, Brandi goes dwarfing mad over it.

"Blimie! Wha' in Azeroth are ye doing with tha'!"

The tiny wyvern began to play with his long braided beard, and you wouldn't believe it. Big hefty Brandi was falling head over heels for her.

"She so dam cute, where did ya get her?"

Certainly not from a pet shop, that's for sure. I gave Brandi the full details on the wyvern but like I, he was raised among Gryphons. He didn't know a thing about wyverns. Lexi didn't have to worry about knowing this kind of stuff since his training is based on building and maintaining a mechanical plane that can transport people all across Azeroth. Lucky guy, I thought to myself. Here I have this little girl to care for and knew absolutely nothing on how to raise her. The blood elf guy with goggles passes by our table and stops dead on his tracks.

"Whoa! Where did you get that wyvern hatchling!" he pulls up an empty chair that was held for Leira, whom didn't come yet. He examines her eyes, fangs, claws and her bat like wings. He pulls up her pointy ears rubs her below the jaw, just how she likes it. He pulls out a collar that wasn't visible at first and it held a small golden tag with her name on it "Yukina…hm, unusual name, but you seem to like it, don't you" he rubs the long golden mane on her head.

"Yukina? I didn't even know she had a collar" I said as I watched him play with her.

"Oh? So then…she's not yours?" he asked

I hesitated for a moment to answer. Yukina turned her head to look at me, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. I smiled at how cute she looked. Her big green eyes, wide open staring at me. It reminded me how cute Vellamoon looked when I stared into her own green eyes. I thought for a sec and figured 'heck, she's been with me throughout these passing hours and I've already gotten used to her'. I doubt her master will be coming out of his current situation anytime soon…or possibly ever.

"Yea, she's mine alright; I just got her not too long ago. Sadly, I don't know a thing about Wyverns"

"Well of course not, why would an Alliance know anything about wyverns? They are highly used on the Horde side…Duh!"

Apparently Lexi found that remark quite amusing. He almost fell of his chair with how hard he was laughing. The blood elf with the goggles had an obnoxious smile to his face; still he was right about Alliance and wyverns. I did in fact know of one human who had both a gryphon and a wyvern, but can't recall his name.

"I don't know why the academy would give you an animal you know nothing about, but obviously you must be good at something for them to take this kind of risk. Still, if you like, I can give you some advice and help you in the training process."

It didn't take me long to accept his offer. He mentioned his name; Havien Sunflare. Brandi immediately recognized the last name. He stated that the Sunflare name was based on a group of Hawkstrider breeders. Their Hawkstriders were considered the best and by far the highest quality breeds in all Azeroth. They won several awards on best of breed in the Solarian Beast Shows held in Dalaran every year.

"First I ever heard of it" Lexi commented as he began to eat a delicious chocolate cake.

"It's ok, I don't like anyone to know how famous my family name is anyhow." Havien spoke as Yukina began to play with a string he held on his hand. Suddenly Leira walks into the cafeteria, not even looking at where she was walking until she was close enough to our table and Brandi let out a cheery cry to her.

"Leira me dear, come grab a chair and sit with us lassie"

Leira looked up surprised at Brandi and then drew her attention to me. I wanted to say hello but for some strange reason I couldn't say anything but stare at her. She couldn't say a word to me either. Havien looked at both of us back and forth, wondering on what the issue was. She then leads off to another table leaving Brandi with the lone face.

"Poor lass, has yet ta let go"

I leaned my hand over to my face as it held it up. I had hoped things between me and Leira would work out, granted I can't expect it to happen too quickly even though it would have helped if it did. I didn't want her to dislike me. Then soon after enters Vellamoon. I sit straight to look upon her, she too stopped on her tracks to look at me in return.

"Vellamoon…" I whispered out her name, she was about to speak to me when Zien suddenly was heard in the back of the cafeteria. He said something to her in their native language and she gave me one last look and walked away. I turned to look back at her and at Zien. She sat down with them as he sits closely to her. He made a face that meant in his way "what the fuck are you looking at?"

I felt my heart beat heavy, my blood burning in rage. I turned to face my friends but not exactly looking at them as they were with me. I was venting with myself in my mind. Then it hit me. I took a quick glance at Lexi and saw his evil grin as he nodded slowly to me. I found myself standing up slowly.

"Trust me" was the last I heard Lexi's voice as I turned my body away and began to make my move towards their table.

After every step I made, my heart felt like each heart beat was louder, beating in my ear as I remember Lexi's words in the hallway.

_If you want the lady your heart desires, then you have to make a statement. Now, I don't mean with words, but more like with actions. There's nothing greater than to feel taller than life or anyone else around you, so when you make yourself clear to others, you earn your respect…_

Respect, I never really got that when I first started here. Zien thinks that every time I make my presence known I have to stay back in the shadows. When she is around I need to keep my distance from her like a man with leprosy. To deny myself the privilege of ever knowing who she is and how I feel about her.

_Anyone can tell you to back off just because they think they have every right to. Anyone can do whatever they feel is considered allowable because they believe they can. In all truth and knowledge, the only one who can and will allow it to happen…is in fact you Kai…I took that beautiful angel you just saw not too long ago from some rough rider goblin known as Ganxter. Was I scared to tell her how I felt?_

_Were you?_

_Yea, did it stop me? _

I remember I took a long look into his eyes. He looked satisfied and I knew his answer. I shook my head to him and he smiled at me. He placed his hand over my shoulder, leaned closer to me and pointed his finger towards my face.

_Then what is stopping you from taking this woman into your arms?_

I didn't know what to say then, but for that split second. Sitting there on that table as I watched her walk away, I realized she needed me more in her life as I needed her. So what dawned on me before I stood up and began to walk towards what could be the worst case scenario?

_What is stopping you Kai?_

Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7: Fatal Attractions Part II

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. This story had to be re-typed…believe it or not, 8x's. Wow, I know. But I'm positively sure you will not be disappointed, and if you are, then feel free to let me know but please be sure to mention what you liked and did not like about this chapter. I worked really hard on it, but would like some feedback when possible. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Fatal Attractions; The Rivalry Begins Part II**

Heart racing as my mind was wild with thoughts, pondering on the words needed to be said. My blood boiling in rage as I grew tired of each waking day with nothing but bitterness and bad luck as reality kicks me in the face each time I try to make sense to my life. I focus my attention on Vellamoon and can see as she gazes at my eyes from where she sat, walking closer to their table with extreme determination. This was the moment I was going to make my mark. No longer will I fool myself and fall back. My time here seems to be running short and if the academy feels it best for me to be dismissed, I was going to make sure Zien would never forget my face. I know what I wanted, but most of all, what I needed.

As I approached the table Zien didn't even bother standing up. He pulls Vellamoons chair closer to his and grins wickedly as though he was expecting me to come. His two groupie friends stood up and stopped between me and my target.

"And where do you think you're going Night Elf?" Barrack spoke with a rugged voice, while Zin'jin stood silent but remained close beside his Orc friend.

"Move aside, my quarrel isn't with you Barrack…" I glared at Zien as he narrowed his eyes, with that grin on his face and gripping tightly onto Vellamoons arm "…I'm here for Him!"

Zin'jin looks back, his expression was questionable but I didn't ask myself too much about it. He then glances back at me and then at Barrack. The Orc shoves my shoulder; I was already heated up and shoved his hand off from me. I then pushed myself between them, shoving them both to the side…

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SHOVE ME!" Barrack yelled as he almost tumbled onto the chair when Zin'jin caught him in time. I looked back from the rear of my eye.

"Don't get in my way, I already told you, my quarrel is with him, not you, so stay out of it…" I glare profusely at Zien and direct my next comment to him "…or are you too afraid to confront me yourself that you need your two buddies over here to handle this!"

He begins to chuckle maniacally as Vellamoon seemed to be uncomfortable to have him by her side. Every bone in my body wanted to simply cock back my arm and beat the bloody hell out of his face.

"Afraid!...hah, surely you must be joking! I have nothing to fear of you."

"Zien…please…" Vellamoon softly pleaded him in an almost whisper

"SHUT UP!" Zien finally stands up as he lays both his hands on top her shoulders almost putting his weight on her.

I clenched my fist. I can tell by the look on her face she wanted to cry. How dare he tell her to shut up! This time, it was going to be personal. At first I did not like him, but now…I seriously loath this man.

"You have some nerve coming over to our table looking for a fight. Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" he chuckles to himself "Apparently not. Tell you what, I'll give you three seconds to turn around and leave…just to be…nice for once"

1…he counted, my fist clenched even tighter….2….I frowned and grinded hard on my teeth as my heart started to beat heavy…3…I seriously had enough of this humiliation.

"It seems your head is hallowed and can't compute the opportunity that I am giving yo-…"

The loud yells and gasps surrounded the cafeteria. I didn't care; I knew exactly what I had to do and how I was going to end this. Chairs were toppled by some of the students that were watching and quickly got up to see. I slightly heard Vellamoon yelp as she moved out of the way. I thought I heard Leira call out my name as Brandy cried out in excitement. Lexi was practically cheering me on. I found myself literally swinging my fist at this blood elf before me. I grabbed his shirt and started punching him in the face as I caught him off guard. Was it a dirty trick? Yes, did I give a flying fuck! HELL NO!

Next thing you know, Zin'jin and Barrack jump me from behind. The Orc punched me on my ribcage; it hurt but not enough to put me down. I then heard Lexi screaming as I heard Barrack yell out…  
>"AHHHH, get him off me!"<p>

"Paybacks a bitch orc!" growled Lexi who was beating on top of Barracks head with a ratchet in his tiny hands.

"Hey mon, knock it off already!" Zin'jin tried to break the fight with not only Lexi and Barrack but he tried to pull me and Zien apart.

At one point, Zin'jin grabbed the collar from the back of my tunic and pulled me back. He whispered into my ear but I paid no mind to it, I turned slightly to push Zin'jin off me. My mistake was to take my eyes off of Zien. At that moment Zien caught a second wind and tackled me to the ground. That was it, we were at it. He took a few shots at my face, it blurred my eye sight but I knew what I was holding onto and where to hit. We were grappling, tearing and punching the living lights out of each other. The crowd was going wild over the battle between us. At one point it almost seem like a cat fight as we both pulled each other long hair and ears. We were fighting dirty, one against the other, but I didn't care as long as I got a hit at this fucking bastard. Blood splattered and dripped onto our clothes and the floor. Suddenly the goblin bruiser force came marching in along with the Headmaster. A few bruisers came and grabbed us and tried to pull us apart. They were pretty strong as we tried to take one last shot before being pulled away. I was pushed back by two and then turned me around and kicked me to my knees. I was eye level to Captain Guido. A huge grin was in his face as he leaned closer to tell me in a low voice only hearable to me.

"You fucked up this time kid, big time…Get em outta my face before I pummel it to the ground for breaking the rules!"

"Sure thing boss, what about the blood elf?" asked the guard holding my arm

"Don'tcha worry bout him, the boss can deal with that one, in the meantime, put this lowlife in 'The White Room' where he won't cause any more trouble" Captain Guido looks over to the two guards and brushes his hand off to what almost seem like he was about to backhand me "Get outta here!"

"Ok boss" The guard grabs my arm and rushes me to get up brute fully "Come on move it already!"

I got up in an irritated mood and was led down the hall of the cafeteria. The white room; I never heard of it before. I wonder where it was and what it was used for. As the two guards made several turns in each halls, they finally stopped in front of a door, punched in a few numbers with a whimsical tune I jogged down on my head, sort of a catchy tune, and pushed me with such force that I fell almost on my face. The door was slammed shut as the two guards stood outside the door. The room was in fact all white. White ceiling, white floor and one small bench to sit on that was…well white.

"They sure aint kidding when they call this place the white room" I told myself as one of the guards waiting outside yelled out loud to me

"Hey shaddap in there, no talkin till the boss and the headmaster get here, so shut your trap if you know whats good for ya!"

"Yea you tell em Rico" Chuckled the other guard

Great, I was being treated like a 5 copper criminal. I sat down on the bench and just started thinking about everything my old man told me before I came to this place. I even remembered something I had forgotten ages ago when I was kid; I used to hide behind the barn and peak into the open window. I watched as my father tended to one of the hatchlings he had raised, it was a female hyppogryph that was born with a weak leg. Because of her defect her mother tried to kill her, but father prevented it. So he took her in and made her better. I never stopped watching him as I saw her grow up and practically cooing at his side. I grinned softly. If I recall, he named her after me; Kai'lin. Afterwards, I started to think about Yukina. I completely forgot about her, leaving her to Havien. I grimaced the thought of what he would use her for. Probably got all the ladies hovering at his side for having a cute little wyvern hatching. I groaned over the thought. I needed to get out of that room and fast. I wanted my Yuki back and at the same time see how Vellamoon was doing.

I suddenly hear a familiar voice as the door then opens. The Headmaster enters the room with a disappointing look on his face and Captain Guido right behind him, holding a box in his hands. The Headmaster didn't look to happy to see me in the White Room. He stopped right in front of me, I looked up to him from where I sat momentarily and then down to staring at the floor. I didn't dare look at him in the face, I just couldn't.

"I must say I am very disappointed in you Kai. I had such high expectations of you only to find you in the cafeteria fighting with another student. Now, I don't know what it is that drove you to do such actions like that of today, but you must remember that you are on trial in two days, TWO DAYS!" The headmaster spoke loudly as he pointed out two fingers "What on earth is wrong with you Kai! Do you WANT to be dismissed!"

"NO!" I yelled out back, when I realized his stern expression I refrained from yelling again and spoke calmly "No, I don't want to be dismissed…it's just…a lot has been going on, and Zien hasn't been making it easy for me either. I was fed up and needed to do something about it" I looked up to the headmaster one more time and looked at him with dire sincerity "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to handle it"

The headmaster took a long look at me, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he glanced over to Captain Guido who was nodding his head no and then returned his gaze at me. His expression loosened.

"I can understand what you're going through. Things were not so friendly when your father was studying here as well." A smile crept up his face "If I recall, your father was in the same position you are in now. In fact he sat the same way as you and apologized with honesty. This is why I know you are speaking the truth. I will not suspend you for this since your trial will be held in two days, but in the meantime I want you to reflect what you did today. I expect no more fights with you and this Zien fellow. If not, the bruiser force will not be the one to deal with the two of you, I will."

The last words of his 'I will' seemed almost too scary to think of. I gulped hard and heavy. I have heard stories about the Headmaster from my father; I wouldn't want to test him.

"Uh…y-yes sir"

"Good. You may take your leave but before you do, I have something here for you." The headmaster gestures Captain Guido to come closer and pulls out whatever was in the box "I believe you left this small package behind"

As the headmaster pulls his hands out, I saw Yukina dangling as she purrs at him. I was overwhelmed and called out her name. When she saw me, she practically leapt out of his hands and glided into my arms, licking my face and purring. Thank Elune she was ok. The headmaster and Captain Guido were laughing among themselves.

"I knew you missed her. The young man called Havien explained to me that she belonged to you. He didn't want you to think he was going to wyvern nap her from you, oh and he will be helping you train her tomorrow early in the morning."

"Thank you Headmaster" I said as Yukina continued licking my face

"You're very welcome Kai. Now remember, no more fighting and like I told you before; if you ever need anything do not hesitate to get in touch with me. No matter what the case may be."

"Yes sir, I will remember that. Thank you" I walked out of the room with Yukina. Before leaving I overheard what Captain Guido told the Headmaster

"You know, just cuz he's your former students kid, doesn't mean you have to be too nice. If it were me, he'd be toast by now. That aorta teach him a lesson for good"

"With you Captain, I doubt Kai would even have a second chance"

Sheesh, your telling me. That captain worries me sometimes. I was glad to be out of that room and into my dorm. Waiting by my door was Leira. I never would have thought she would be waiting there, as I drew closer to my room, she turned to face me with her eyes looking teary like. I pondered what was wrong with her. Yukina glided down to the floor.

"Leira? Is everything alright?" I said when suddenly I felt a hard slap in the face…_WTF!_

"What in the world is wrong with you Kai!"

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about!" first I get into a fight with Zien and now I have to dodge Leira? And I told the headmaster no more fighting…would this count as one!

"You have no idea how worried I was when I heard that you were sent to the white room. Don't you know that any student sent to the white room gets terminated from the academy! Is that what you're looking for? Why are you doing this?" she turned away facing her back to me as though trying to hide her obvious tears from me, the sound of her voice seemed to simmer down in a glooming way "is it…because of her?"

"I don't see how this would concern you?" I began pressing the number keys to my room as the door opened. Yukina enters the room when I was about to go in, practically ignoring the fact that Leira was still standing there.

"I see, as long as the heartfelt thoughts come from her, another's would mean absolutely nothing to you…" She turned her head slightly to look at me as I looked over to her "and yet, where is she now that she did not bother to see you come to your room in hopes you were not dismissed permanently from us? But hey, who cares what I think, huh? Or how I feel? I'm not your precious little blood elf princess"

She walked off to the door across from my room and entered her own dorm. I held no ill thought of what she said, but in truth she was right. I should have considered her as well. She was the one who waited for me to return and look how bad I treated her kindness. I guess I just didn't want to give the wrong idea. I just need to rest I guess. Things should get better by morning when I get my mind off of everything when I begin Yukina's training. I enter my room, place a few blankets on the ground and made it into Yuki's bed. She laid on it and fell right to sleep. I in turn lay on my own bed and closed my eyes. I don't know for how long I had been asleep, but I felt a heavy book fall on my chest that woke me up. I grabbed and looked at it closely to see that it was Vellamoons journal.

That's right! I wanted to give it back to her. I thought that perhaps she would be outside in the Hymn Garden. It wouldn't hurt to check and see now, if not I could try in the morning even if Zien is with her. I sat up from bed as Yukina continued sleeping. I walked out of my room and headed straight for the garden. As I opened the door and walked out the path I heard two people talking amongst each other. The voices were familiar to me so hid behind a tree and peeked out a bit to see Leira and Vellamoon talking.

"It's because of you all of this is happening to him and you know it!"

"No, that is not true. I have nothing to do with what happen today. Kai came after Zien all on his own free will. I did not ask for this and that is something you know very well. So why are you trying to pin this on me!"

"My god, you are so full of it. Naïve, and oblivious to the facts! If Kai never knew you, I'm sure things would have gone much better for him" Leira crossed her arms and grinned as wickedly as Zien would

"Oh you mean if he hadn't met me, _You_ would be the one he would have chosen. It is obvious that you are in love with him so you want to pin all the problems Kai is in on me so that you can have a reason for your own benefit. Am I right?"

The look on Leira's face seemed to cry out _Bitch_. I thought to myself that perhaps this was not going to end well.

"Listen little miss perfect, if you think that I'm going to let you win over his heart that easily then guess again. Kai and I have a long history with each other, unlike you whom just met him. So don't think I'm going to give up on him. I'm only warning you to back off!"

"Well I have news for you miss Leira, I have no intentions of letting Kai go that easily only because your infatuated with him. So you're wasting your breath. In the end, even if we were to fight for his affection, he would be the one to choose." Vellamoon crossed her arms to glare at Leira as she did the same to Vellamoon.

"And I'll be there to stop him from making you his own. THAT blood elf has been betroth to me"

Betroth? What in the world is Leira talking about? I was never betroth to her, hell I didn't get to know her till I started the academy. I was confused. I wanted to know what she meant as Vellamoon asked her the same thing but all Leira told her was she would find out soon enough during the Moon Festival. It seems I may need to have a word with my old man on that particular day. I was about to step out when Leira walked away stomping her feet. Vellamoon slumped herself to the fountains bench, where I found her last time. I finally stepped forward to Vellamoon and this time I approached her properly without startling her. Her journal held in my hand.

"Ahem…my lady?" she looked up to me and then pounced to hold me close to her

"Thank goodness you came, I thought you was gone till that Leira came and told me how fortunate it was you was still here…" she pulled herself away slowly but looking down "...Kai…is it true?"

"What is? Almost getting terminated from the academy?" I wondered

"No…is it my fault, everything that happen today. Leira says it is my fault because of how you feel for me"

I sat her down next to me and held her hands, looked her straight in the eye and told her the truth.

"Vella, you are not the cause of all this, if anything its Zien whose pushed me to that limit. But, there is something I want to tell you, something I have never told anyone in my life." She looked deeply into my eyes wondering herself to what I am about to say. I was nervous and my hands were shaking. But I wanted to let her know so badly how I felt, so that she could understand me better "Vellamoon, you have captivated my heart and turn my world from upside down to right side up. I have such profound feelings for you that when you are not around me, I feel lost. There isn't a time that my mind does not think or wonder about you. How you been? And ask myself if you ever think of me the same way…"

Her face seemed to glow with happiness, as though everything Leira had mentioned to her never happened. I continued to tell her more.

"…I love you Vella, with all my heart and…I wanted to know, if your feelings were mutual to my own"

She leapt to me and held me close and spoke out her words that filled my heart with joy. She then pulls away and asked me about Leira and being betroth to her.

"I seriously don't understand why she would tell you that. I know nothing about it, but if it will make you feel better I could ask my father, its news to me" I said as I laughed over it and I looked into her eyes once again, smiled as I held her chin with my hand and pulled her face closer to mine "But for now, let's just think about us"

I kissed her soft lips and held her close, not knowing whether or not she was with Zien in a relationship. I certainly didn't care at that moment, but I finally got what I wanted, the opportunity to show Zien that I'm not one to be push around and at the end, got what I needed, the one I fell in love with to be in my arms tonight.


	8. Chapter 8: As if One wasn't enough

**Chapter 8: As if One wasn't Enough**

_One day before trial_

Last night seemed pretty good in my opinion, and today I'm hoping it will turn out the same. I agreed to meet up this morning with Havien for Yukina's training. I stepped out to the front gate and Havien was laying on a stone bench talking into his new gnomish mobile-talkie. I walked close enough to hear a bit of his conversation without him realizing I was standing close by.

"So, mind telling me what you're wearing? ...Yea I'm waiting for him, but he hasn't gotten here yet so…" Havien notices a shadow over him as he glances up "OH! Uh…yea so he's here now, I gotta go! Talk to you later!" *****_click*_ Havien chuckled in embarrassment

"Did I interrupt anything important?" I asked as I smiled at him and Yukina growled lightly.

"Nah…not really, I can get back to her anytime with this mobile-talkie my dad just sent me this morning in the mail." He says as he hands me his device "I'm not into gnomish technology, I'm more of a goblin tech but my father just loves making a few useless stuff from them. I got to admit this device is quit handy…and it **Actually** works!"

I took a good look at it and saw a few wires traveling from one end to another. It had a small screen and a couple of buttons with numbers on it. It wasn't too big but it also wasn't too small. I handed back the device and pondered how it would work. I didn't even need to ask him, he told me right away.

"You see this?" pointing at the buttons "You dial the number a friend of yours has, providing they have a mobile-talkie of their own, you press this green button here that says 'send' and you will hear a ring. Once they pick up your able to talk to them no matter where they are!"

He seemed to be a little too excited about his new toy that he almost forgot about Yukina's training. I had to stop him before he ended up making another call to his one out of a million girlfriends. I pat him on the shoulder and Yuki drops onto his arms. He puts his mobile-talkie away and begins to pet Yuki on the head.

"Hey, I almost forgot about you. What do you say we start your training?" he rubbed below her chin and she began to purr. He puts her on the ground and walks over to the stone bench. Behind it he pulled out another toy of his. It was quite a peculiar toy indeed. "This here is my mechanical destroyer. He normally spins around and does nothing special but I fixed a few tweaks and actually made him more useful."

Havien then places marker cones on the concrete floor with the letters A through D. He placed them in different spots in an odd shape, he then pulls out a whistle and picked up Yuki and placed her on the A marker cone. I wasn't too sure where exactly this training was leading to. I was about to ask when he suddenly interrupted me by putting his goggles over his eyes and shushing me. He holds up his remote like a child would when trying out his first toy. Suddenly the mechanical destroyer walks over to the D marker cone and he blows his whistles, yelling a command to Yuki.

"Yuki, D cone! Get that Destroyer!"

Yuki's ears perk up and she leap after the mechanical destroyer that had stopped in the D marker cone. As she reaches him, the mechanical destroyer yells out 'Great Job!' and drops a treat to the ground where she would sniff and eat up.

"Alright Yuki, good job!" Havien turns a knob on the remote and the mechanical destroyer moves over to the B marker cone "Alright Yuki, Go to B cone!" he blows the whistle one more time getting Yuki's attention yet again.

Purring she leaps one more time to the mechanical destroyer and it again yelled out his cheer. I was smiling over the thought. I wasn't sure how this was helping but I'm certain it will be handy in some way. After spending a whole hour before class started, Yuki was doing an amazing job of following orders without using the mechanical destroyer or the treats, after completing it Havien gave her a rub on the back and a nice treat for doing a great job in following orders.

"She did fantastic Kai. I have never seen a wyvern do so well in one day and in little time. I'm quite surprised. You have a special hatchling here." Havien admitted as he handed Yukina to me.

"Yeah, I'm proud of her. Al though, do you mind explaining to me why you did all that?"

Havien gave a huge grin. His pearly white teeth practically shimmered in the bright sunlight as did his goggles. Was I about to regret asking this question?

"It's quite simple Kai, you see with each marker cone in place and Yuki's amazing sense of direction and obedience, she is capable of going to the next step, which is by the way, flight training. Since she is already capable of gliding we can get her wings ready for flight navigation. She is a perfect specimen of wyvern in training. I am confident as well as you should be, that she will do a splendid job in it as well"

I thought about it for a minute, Flight navigation so soon? I know she did really well, but do I really want to rush her? I looked at her and rubbed her from behind the ears and she began to purr. I also didn't want to hold her back from becoming a splendid wyvern mount. I thought long and hard when I heard the bell ring in the hallways. Class had started. I decided that I would do it as long as Yuki was capable of it. Havien shook on it and we decided to do the training first thing in the morning again since my trial was during the noon hours. We grabbed our bags and rushed into class.

Heading close to the door of my classroom I saw Zin'jin waiting at the side of the wall from the doorway. I sneered at him and he grinned. I was about to ignore him and walk into class but he held out his hand and pulled me over to him. I released my arm from his grip; he put up his arms waving them back and forth.

"Hey mon, relax there, I only be needing ta talk ta ya"

"Well you sure have a bad way of doing it, besides, I'm going to be late for class and I don't want to be written up" I pulled up my backpack firmly and was about to head in when he then stepped in front of me. "Look, I'm not looking for trouble so please be kind enough to move out of the way" I glared at him but his eyes did not waver, he stood where he was and simply smiled. I felt no ill intention from him so I couldn't hold my sternness for too long. What was the deal with this troll?

"Listen, da professor is not even here, at least for da time being, lend me ya ear for a sec. I not be lookin' for trouble myself so just hear me out"

I leaned over to look inside the class room and he was right. I grunted silently to myself and allowed him to speak. I can't get into trouble by just talking, as long as it was just that.

"Alright, but make it quick I don't want the professor to come and see me out here"

"Haha, sure ting mon, I won't be keeping ya long" He begins to talk as he approached me closer. I wasn't too comfortable with it but it was clear he didn't want anyone else listening "Whatcha did yesterday, dat be a dirty trick. I didn't want neitha one of ya to get into trouble but I guess dat would be inevitable, seeing how ya be going at each other's throats as of late."

"What's your point troll?" I rolled my eyes at him, why tell me something I already know?

"My point mon, is dat you tink you can get away wit it. I don't wantcha to feel like ya got da best of Zien, dat there blood elf be lookin for blood after being suspended for da whole two weeks. When in truth, it be your fault he in dat mess in da first place."

"He had it coming and you know it! I did absolutely nothing to him and all he ever did was get in my case. I had to put a stop to it and I did what I needed just to make a point!" I remarked him firmly as I shoved him out of my way seeing as the professor was coming down the hall with a wagon behind him.

"And da point ya made perfectly clear ta him, but ya fail to see da truth behind it all"

I turned to face him one last time "And what is that truth troll!"

"He saw whatcha did wit her last night in da garden, dat don't flow to well wit him and if ya tink dis is going to end well, tink again mon, I only be warnin ya"

"Warning me? If he wants to stay in the Academy he needs to watch himself just as much as me. There's no need for warnings" At that I turned away from him to enter the classroom.

"All ya gotta remember is dis mon, Blood be thicker than water"

I turned to look back at him but he had vanished. I was a bit confused as to his last remark. What did he mean that 'blood was thicker than water'? Master Tarm Deepgale walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Not trying to skip class are ye lad?"

"Uh…No sir!" I rushed into class and sat next to Brandi who was punctual as always. He faced me and was asking me what was wrong with sign language; I waved my hand letting him know not to worry about it.

"Alright class, today is a brand new day for ye lot, because today these wee ones will be in yer care from now on. I like ye all to meet yer very own egg!"

Everyone was completely ecstatic over it while I was in deep and utter depression. I'm in deep if I have to care for an egg along with Yukina on the side. Even with that trolls encounter my day was actually looking up till this. I was dreading this day but I also didn't expect it this early. My trial is tomorrow. Can I actually do this? Brandi nudged me on my arm as he was excited to hold his very own egg. Havien was feeling the same way, I looked back to see him and he gave me a thumbs up as if that was going to cheer me up. I hold onto my head as my hair loosens over my fingers. I covered my eyes, praying to Elune that this was not happening. I then feel a poke on the top of my head as I hear the Professor speak to me.

"Kai, I believe this wee one belongs to ye"

I looked between my fingers and saw that he held onto a large egg with red and yellow stripes and a few bumps on its shell. I pulled my hands apart and held it. How curious were the patterns. I took a glance at Brandi's and his was green dotted with a rough shell. Each egg I noticed has a unique pattern and color. I pondered to myself if these were normal eggs since I didn't see any that would resemble a gryphon or a hippogryph. Luckily Brandi asked the question I needed answered.

"Master Tarm, I dinna understand, what kind of parents did these wee ones come from?"

"Aye, tha' be a good question Brandi me boi. You see, each egg is not just from a gryphon or wyvern or a bat, not even a hippogryph alone! What ye hold in yer hands are hybrid eggs."

Hybrid eggs? What the hell has this guy been smoking?

"But Master Tarm, how did ye do this? I never thought it possible" Brandi asked as he admired and examined the egg carefully "Hybrids….of what per say?"

"Aye lad, thas' fer me ta know and fer ye ta find out" Master Tarm said with a grin as everyone stared perplexed at their egg including me.

I took a gander at my egg as Yuki began to sniff it; her ears would prick up and then back down as the egg began to make scratching sounds from inside. I glanced over to Master Tarm as he nodded in a grin. Something was up with this and I was actually starting to become anxious myself as to what kind of breed this would be.

"A hybrid…can ye imagine tha' Kai!" Brandi said as he nudged my arm "What do ya think dis hybrid will be like?"

"I'm not sure, I'm curious myself. I just would like to know why we're the ones handling them rather than a professional breeder" I told Brandi as I cautiously placed the egg on a spare cloth shirt I had in my backpack.

"Aye, tha' be a good question, why dontcha ask him"

"I don't know, he wouldn't answer the hybrid question, I can imagine his reply to mine"

"Nonsense!" Brandi stands from his chair and pats the top of my head as he loudly speaks to the professor "Oh Master Tarm, this here friend o'mine has an excellent question for ya!"

"Oh does he now?" Master Tarm steps over to my desk as Brandi tells me to go ahead "So, what be yer question lad?"

_Why me?_...

"Well…uh…_sigh_….oh alright, why are we the ones handling these hybrid eggs instead of professional breeders that have more experience than we do in this kind of field?"

At that point Master Tarm smiled greatly as though he was glad to hear the question he needed to be asked. He leans close to me nodding his head as he said "Now tha' lad, is tha' right question indeed" he stands right back up and looks over to his entire class "How many of ye have been wondering tha' same thing?"

Everyone in the classroom that held their own egg raised their arms up. "Good, I'm quite glad tha' ye all have been wondering tha' same thing" He turns around and walks over to the blackboard and begins to write something on it. What he wrote was 'Beast Specialization Content'. He then wrote each known city from Azeroth including that of the horde and the flight paths that are used in those cities.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Specialization Content<strong>

**Alliance Horde**

**Stormwind Orgrimmar**

**_Gryphon_ _Wyvern_**

**Ironforge Undercity**

**_Gryphon_ _Bats_**

**Darnassus Thunderbluff**

**_Hyppogryphs_ _Wyverns_**

**Exodar Silvermoon City**

**_Hyppogryphs_ _Dragonhawks _**

* * *

><p>"Now, what do ye notice of all this I have written up in tha board?"<p>

One student raised his hand as Master Tarm picks her. The student stands up, a human girl that was sitting beside Havien.

"Other than the obvious, the cities familiar here in Azeroth, along the flight beast they used for their traveling needs. But, we already know this. How is this answering our question of the Hybrids?"

"Well lassy, here is tha' thing. When we first tried ta breed these beast together as an experiment in bringin' out a better and a more resourceful beast, we dinna do so well in it. But, after taking in some consideration to tha' new species tha' have showed up from tha' regions of Outlands we came across a huge discovery, and apparently we weren't tha' only ones to discover this."

"Who else knew about it Master Tarm?" Asked Havien

"Well Hunters, who else would it have ta be?"

Hunters? What would a hunter know anything about breeding flight mastery beast? Brandi looked just as confused as me, and if he was confused then obviously there was something wrong with this whole lesson. Brandi couldn't take his doubts any longer and spoke up.

"I dinna understand Master Tarm, hunters? What on earth are ye talkin' about?"

"Oh, I believe ye all have ye doubt in this. Well, let me put ye confusion ta ease." Master Tarm turns to face the blackboard yet again as he put up two species we were all familiar with. He wrote:

**Wyvern + Hippogryph= Cunning Species **

"Now, what did ya notice here?"

No one responded nor did they raise their hand. I had no idea where this was coming from. I asked about why we were chosen to raise these hybrids not what species we already know about. As for the cunning part, I really had no clue as to what this was supposed to mean.

"Hmm…I see no one is figuring it out…Well, let's see if this will help ye out"

He then writes several other beasts normally seen with Hunters in their travel and adventures. He listed them as so:

* * *

><p><strong>Bats Serpents Ravagers<strong>

**Birds of Prey Silithids**

**Chimeras Spiders**

**Dragon Hawks Sporebats**

**Monkeys Wind Serpents**

* * *

><p>"Now, each of these breeds is what ye normally see tha' hunters use in their journeys. Tha' Breeders League of Azeroth has learned tha' each of these beasts is considered part of tha' 'Cunning Class'. This means, if we bred our winged beast, tha' breeding would be successful."<p>

I couldn't take it any longer. I raised my arm up and granted the professor immediately picked me, as expected.

"This doesn't explain my question at all. Why are we the ones dealing with these hybrid eggs and not the more experienced breeders from the League?"

"Well lad, tha' thing is, as much as I'd like to deny tha' circumstances, we tha' breeders are much needed elsewhere. Tha' league has entrusted all of ye new coming breeders to help wit this process since…we are still at war and losing more lives than what we had anticipated."

We all fell silent in the class and each stared at our eggs in our custody. Brandi fell still on his seat as a look of dread came about him. He closed his eyes and held the egg close to his chest as though something had triggered a long hard memory of his. Master Tarm noticed and walked over to him and patted his shoulder, nodding his head as he gave a faint smile. Brandi looked up at the professor.

"As for yer egg Brandi, this wee one actually belonged to ye dear ol' mother. I wanted ye to have it"

Brandi's eyes lit up almost teary eye. He looked at his egg with admiration and held it dearly to him with a smile. He nodded to Master Tarm.

"I will not let ye down Master Tarm, or my dear ol'mum"

Master Tarm padded his hand on Brandi's shoulder and smiled in return "I know ye won't Brandi, I am confident of ye and everyone of me students here in tha' class"

Throughout the whole lesson, we paid no mind to menial questions and decided to take the role of becoming the next generation of experienced breeders. The war that is occurring now at Northrend must be so intense that we have been chosen. I only hope that I can feel the honor continue when I take my trial tomorrow. My father had told me many stories that have been occurring out there, and obviously things have become worse. The Breeders League of Azeroth have been around for many years and find new ways to make our beasts more reliable and battle ready, hybrids seem it would make a lot of sense. I only hope that it can help in some common illnesses the beast normally have during and after birth.

We each learned that some of our eggs may have been breed with a DragonHawk and Hyppogryph to provide and hope for a fire breathing Hyppogryph or a DragonHawk with more Agility based attributes, as well as a Bat breed with a Ravager. We were astounded of the idea as to what each beast would look like and the capabilities they will be born with. A great lesson indeed.

After the class I was called in to meet with the Headmaster. I looked over at Yuki as she did the same. I was escorted to his office and to my surprise I saw my father standing beside him. I didn't like the look on either of their faces.

"Kai, I'm glad you're here. Your father has spoken to me about a family situation. I would like for you to take the day off."

"Family situation?..." I looked at my father as the look of concern was in his expression "Is it about mother! Is something wrong!" I said in a panic.

"No Kai, but she begged to see you soon. The medics have been caring for her while my duty at Night Song Woods, so I have asked the Draenie Captain to allow me to take this week off for her sake. Auhulu is taking my post for the first time, so this should be quite an experience for her. I'm sure she is capable of her post."

"Kai, being the fact that tomorrow is your trial, I will be willing to postpone it till things get to settle down for you and your mother's health. This should give us further time to do a thorough investigation on your case; it seems our gnome tech squads have found something that may help in your situation of that particular day. So please, take the time you need. I will see if any of your friends will be willing to hand you the school projects while you're away, so that you don't miss any of the lessons."

I didn't hesitate for one second. I had agreed with the Headmaster and immediately headed for my room, with the new egg wrapped in my shirt and Yuki following beside me. I packed what little things I had in my room. As I exited the room, Lexi had passed by with his engineering attire.

"Hey big guy, where you headed off to?"

"Home"

"What! They kicked you out!" shouted Lexi as he raised his wrench at me, but not in a threat, just concerned.

"No Lexi, its my mother. She needs me and the school is allowing me leniency for it. I will be still studying but from home for the time being. As for my trial, the Headmaster will put it on hold as well."

"Oh well that's good news…I mean about the trial, not about your mother. I hope she gets better soon Kai, I'd hate to see you so upset after everything you been going through buddy"

I smiled and thanked Lexi as I ran off to meet with my father outside the academy. The Flight Master was waiting for me as my father was mounted in one of his loyal hyppogryph. I mounted in one of the academy gryphon to follow my father.

"You ready Kai?" My father asked to be sure I wasn't leaving anything behind when I suddenly remembered. I looked over to the flight master and I pulled out a sheet and pen to write a message as I handed it to him.

"Can you please give this to a blood elf name Vellamoon?"

"Aye lad, I shall do so since tha' lassie is always around these parts of tha' academy"

I thanked him and went off to Astranaar to meet my mother, hoping and praying that she is still alright.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this part of the chapter. Pretty soon I will be posting a story based on each character on this story including Zien's "Tragic loss". I know its not much as other chapters before this one, but I do hope you all enjoyed it. I look forward for your reviews; please feel free to post them up. I enjoy reading them and taking in good advice. =)<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Memory Relaps

Chapter 9: Memory Relapse

_(Same day before trial)_

After spending at least an hour in flight, I finally reached home. The hyppogryph landed right in front of my house. A human girl rushed out to greet me and I recognized her as one of mothers nurse maids.  
>"Kai, how wonderful it is to see you again." Sonia said as she reached out and hugged me. "Are you here to visit your mother? Or were you a bad little boy again and was sent home from school?"<p>

I chuckled lightly from embarrassment over the thought. I leaned slightly to her with an almost whispered voice "you might say that"

Sonia grins at me as she had expected much, even though in truth it really didn't end that way in the Academy. I moved on to our conversation "How is mother doing? Is she alright?"

"Your mother has not been doing well as of late, but she is putting up with it quite well. She seems to have more energy today since she knows your coming. I'm assuming she is doing this not to make you worry so much."

I smiled. My mother was always the strong willed type. Should anything come around to make her seem the weak and fragile kind of woman, she will force herself right up and face the day like it was a challenge from hell. Sonia walked inside with me. As we entered the house, she stepped in to my mother room and notified her that I was there. Mother had asked Sonia to step forward and take an envelope to have it delivered urgently. When I finally decided to come inside, there she was laying on the bed with her bed sheets covering her all the way up to her waist while she read a book. She gave a weak smile, but heaven forbid me to make notice of the weak part of it. I rushed over to hold onto her and sat beside her in the bed.

Mothers hug felt frail but again, I didn't make it noticeable to her. The long, waist length dark blue hair flows down my arm, and as I pulled away slowly. I held a strand of it in my hand and stared at it for quite a while as I noticed that it was the only thing in her that seemed healthier than her health.

"What is the matter with you Kai?"

I snapped back to reality "Oh, nothing mother. How were you doing?"

"Ugh, I answered that question far too many times today; I want to know how the academy is treating you. So, what have you learned so far?" Her eyes were anxious, filled with curiosity. It felt like my mother was back to her healthy self again, but even I knew that was not true. I knew that deep down she was simply trying to keep how she was truly feeling inside to herself. "Well, I learned about hybrid eggs that are being used and am currently caring for one right now, all the while raising a wyvern cub".

In that very moment, Yuki pops up from out of my bag and leaps on top of my mother lap. She begins to purr as she pets Yuki on her head. "What an adorable little wyvern cub"

That Yuki can easily win the heart of anyone with her large eyes and cute nose. She purred even more when mother picked her up and held her close to her. She then looks at me with her eyes narrowed.  
>"Now…we both know the question I had asked you wasn't much about the lessons you have learned in the Academy, but rather more about the subject that has been in this house."<p>

I swallowed hard. I knew it was coming; I just wanted to push the thought away. "Subject? What subject?" I felt this was a mistake already by pretending not to know.

"Kai, I am your mother, and as such, I know everything about you. Do NOT take me for a fool"

She was not going to make it easy on me. Sonia slightly looks back at me and from the rear of her eyes I can see she was enjoying this torture. After finally setting the bowl of Drakari soup, she walks past me and patted my shoulder in pity as she "Tsk tsk tsk, you should know better Kai" and suddenly teleports herself to where ever mother had sent her. Where do I start and how do I tell her? Is all that crept in my mind.

"I'm waiting" She definitely was not going to make this easy for me. I scratched my head hoping to stall just a little bit. I honestly didn't want to talk about this; I felt her health was more important than what has been happening in school. "Kai, I'm becoming very impatient". I flinched for a second after she said that in her '_very annoyed voice'_. I took in a deep breath and began explaining every detail, and when I mean every detail…she literally wanted it in full description. She didn't seem all too surprised when I mentioned that it was Leira's fault.

"Ah…I see." Mother said as she held her chin curiously.

"What?" I wanted to know what she was meaning with that. "Mother?"

She looked at me with devious eyes and a crooked grin. I thought; is there something she knows that I don't know about? Surely mother made no mention afterwards. She simply asked me to help her up.

After helping her get off the bed, she held onto my arm. She took a deep breath and held it in momentarily. After exhaling she smiled and started to walk with me out of the room.

"So, all this happen because little Leira couldn't keep her temper in check and you just so happen to be there to take the fall…" Mother began to chuckle softly as she covered her smile "...just like she used to when you were both so very young."

I gaze at my mother wide eyed. She began to chuckle even harder when she saw my reaction. I personally didn't think it was so funny but apparently I was missing out on the joke. How in the world does she know Leira? What does she mean, when we were very young?! I never met Leira in my whole life; is my mother finally losing it? But then I remembered what Leira had told Vellamoon that night in the Hymn Garden. Perhaps mother can shed some light to that.

"Mother..." I asked as we finally reached outside the house, she looked at me with a clever yet mischievous smile. Looking at her made me panic somewhat, I wasn't sure what she thinking.

"Yes Kai? I'm waiting".

"Uh…yes. Well, I wanted to ask you since you seem to know who Leira is…and…"

"You don't remember her, do you son?"

Was I supposed to? I asked myself

I swear, if it isn't one thing in my life that doesn't get any more complicated, it would have to be this. Now I'm somehow supposed to remember the woman that made all of this happen to me. If she was someone who loved causing trouble, I see no reason why I would even bother knowing her in the first place. Mother pulls onto my arm leading me to the bench. The sun was shining above but it wasn't too hot with the cool breeze. It seemed to make mother feel better to take in that fresh air and sun light. I sat next to her. I loved watching mother's long dark blue hair dance within the breeze. She closed her eyes during that. I waited patiently for her to answer. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled softly as she brought up a memory she knew long ago.

"I remember when the two of you used to go by the lake, tossing stones across the water. Her mother and I were watching over the two of you. Your father was at his first post in Dolonar at the time, till he was transferred to Night Song Forest. The lake was always a good place for us to spend time when our husbands were away. Leira was already starting to miss her father…" Mother gently took my hand onto hers "…You was such a brave and warm hearted friend to her. I recall that you stop throwing stones just to sit beside her. You told her that as long as she always felt alone, you would always be there for her no matter what."

"That's impossible, I would have remembered that, why is it that I can't recall any of this your saying?" I gave my mother a concern stare, but all she could tell me was…

"That is something your father can explain better Kai. I was not there when the accident happened."

Accident? This is news to me. Surely if something had occurred to me then I would assume my parents would be considerate enough to tell me about it. I held my mother's hand firmly and pondered, of all people why would it be my father to not tell me anything about this…Accident. I stood up and looked over at mother and at Yuki who was lying asleep under mother's feet. I had asked her if she wouldn't mind watching Yuki until I returned, explained what I was going to do. I knew that if I wanted answers, I would have to go and ask him.

Mother looked up at me and pondered if I was ever going on my way.

"Don't you think you need to rush over to your father for answers?"

I snapped out of it and padded the Hyppogryph to fly me to Night Song Woods as quickly as it can beat its wings; but before doing so I gave my mother a kiss. I mounted the Hyppogryph and the beast understood and flew off. Night Song was not very far but it did in fact give me enough time to figure out the kind of questions I wanted answered. This was starting to bother me. I want to know what happen when I was young and why he kept this secret from me. Finally reaching my father's post, I notice from above that my father was talking very close to Aruhulu. I wasn't really jealous, just that…it didn't look appropriate. When the beast landed I was approached with Aruhulu hugging me. My first intention was to grope her large breast but I hesitated on that thought. I dare not receive another unwanted slap from her.

"It is good to see you again Kai" She said as she kissed my cheek and almost touching my lip.

"Thanks, I missed you too Aruhulu". I glanced at my father who was happy to see me there too. When he came closer to ask me how mother was doing, I stopped him before hand and simply blurted out "What happen to me when I was a kid?!"

My question had drawn my father back. He was literally in shock and was caught completely off guard by my sudden impulse to ask that question. But of course I would; it's all based on my past life to which this man has refused to notify me of, which by the way, includes nutsy Leira in the mix!

"Well…uh…um…what do you…mean?" I gave him a blank stare that practically read 'seriously?' on my face.

"The accident dad, you know, the one that left me forgetting someone named Leira" Father cleared his throat before responding.

"Ah…that accident. Hm…" Father took a moment to compel himself back to composure when suddenly he replied with "…well, that was a terrible accident and let us not speaks of it again. I lost a great beast that day and I really think you should put that behind you" Soralai my father starts to walk away slowly and stopped abruptly when I called out to him.

"Father!" I haven't been in a good mood lately and for him to tell me to put it behind me was absurd. "Tell me what happen and why I can't remember Leira"

He sighed heavily. He held his back turned to me and asked Aruhulu to please wait by the flight stand to greet incoming allies in flight. As Aruhulu agreed to do so, father walked beside me and told me to follow him. We walked over by the shed that was once used to stable the injured or fatigued Hyppogryphs. My father didn't seem too happy to be here, but I was beginning to feel a sudden pang in my chest. My heart was starting to race and my head felt as though it were throbbing, as if not wanting me to remember what had occurred here. Father then grimly looked at me as he then opened the shed doors. Dust particles and threads of silk from old spider nests blew out from it. As I slowly walked into the shed, flashes of images came before my eyes. Distant memories echoed in my mind as I recalled a young female's voice yelling out my name.

"Kai! Look out!" and suddenly fading away the minute my father started telling me what had occurred.

"This is where you had the accident, right here where I'm standing." I walked towards him as I can see an old blood stain on the ground. "If I hadn't come in on time, we would have lost you that day."

"What…exactly happen?"

Father took a moment, hesitating for a brief second. He then sadly looks at me and begins to tell the story:

**(Distant Memory)**

"_Father! Can Leira and I go see Kaijin in the stable?" the young night elf boy humbly asks his father who is posted at the Night Song Woods flight paths. The father, speaking to a priest that had just landed for an errand, told the boy to wait. _

"_Hold on Kai, I'm very busy here. Why don't you go over there and play with your friend while I handle things here" _

_The boy looks upon his father with disappointment. He simply takes the little night elf girls hand and guides her with him. "Come on Leira, he's too busy to say yes to us." The boy stopped in that moment looks over to the shed with a grin in his lip, he then turns to Leira with excitement. "Let's go Leira, I'm sure father won't mind if we took a quick peek!" _

_Leira, hesitantly holds back from being pulled by Kai. "I…I don't know about this Kai. He told us to play over here."_

"_Nah, its ok, we're only just going to look." He didn't wait for Leira to protest. He simply held her hand tightly and dragged her off with him. He pulls her in close to him and tells her she will be safe with him by his side. She blushed and nodded. "Ok, follow me". _

_Following Kai and going behind the shed and climbing up the barrels to look into the large window, they could see the injured Hyppogryph lying down. Leira knew there was something wrong with the beast as its breathing was rasp and his cooing was almost aggressive. It showed that the beast pain was making it very uncomfortable as well as irritable. Leira thought to herself that even she would feel the same way had she been ill for so long. Kai then begins to open the window high enough that his little body could fit. Leira grabs Kai by the arm with both her hands, shaking her head no and warning him not to, but little Kai did not listen. He shook his head with a smile and continued further. Sliding through the window, Kai accidentally slipped from the window and fell behind the injured Hyppogryph. _

_The Hyppogryph Kaijin was startled and got on its feet. Kai, barely able to stand up, face down had not realized what he had done. Leira watched in horror as the Hyppogryph began to screech and tromp its hooves onto the boy. _

"_Kai! Watch out!" She tried to call out before the blows of the beast hooves hit. Screaming, panicking and crying she ran off to get Soralai. In doing so, his father ran ahead of Leira to the shed as he could hear his son screaming in pain and stopped abruptly as he finally reached the stable. Soralai threw open the doors and there before him was the beast thrashing its hooves on his son's body. Kai was wounded badly from head to toe. Fearing his son to be near death, Soralai took up a heavy shovel and lifted it above. The minute the beast landed down its head, Soralai crashed down the shovel, severing the beast head clean off. He then drops the shovel and hovels over to his son who was barely breathing and bleeding terribly. The priest who was still there and had run behind Soralai as he raced to the shed approached the boy. _

"_Please…save my son. He is all my wife and I have." _

_The human priest nodded and gently touched the boy. Healing him slowly and stopping the bleeding wounds. After the bleeding stopped, he made mentioned that the boy was near death and that the blows to his head, as an experienced medical healer, knew that it would lead to Amnesia. Soralai took the boy home. For several days, he rested and his body progressed but his mind was lost. It took the parents several weeks to bring back his memory, but Leira, poor Leira was never remembered. She came often to greet and spend time with Kai, until one day she ran home in tears…_

Father made an emphasis that no matter how much he tried to tell me who Leira was as a child, I never was able to remember her. I had changed that time she had last come to visit me; and the blow to the head? That made perfect sense since I had always felt a slight cut on my head, healed, but still there. Throughout all of that, I never could have imagined how it all happened till now. I felt almost bad for Leira, for me to never remember a person like her who tried to stop me…but…can it be that she is the same Leira they are talking about? She certainly doesn't seem like it since she **was **the one who got me into this mess, and the Leira they speak of was preventing me from getting into one. Ugh, my head was hurting from thinking too much about it.

Father put his hand over my shoulder and smiled greatly as I returned the smile back to him when he told me. "I thank Elune for providing us with a priest on that day. Had he not been there, I would not have been able to see my little boy grow up to be a man. I'm sorry for never telling you what happened. I just wanted to forget about that horrifying incident."

I held his hand and nodded. I kind of figured there would be a reason. Still, there was also that matter of Leira mentioning the Lunar Festival and being betrothed. So I took that moment to ask him about it.

"Father, there is something else I would like to discuss with you about."

"Oh? What can it be I wonder." Father chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms pondering of the question.

"Well, you see, it's about the lunar festival. Do you know anything that is…I don't know….supposed to happen on that day in particular?"

Father grinned wickedly at me, just as much as mother did. I was beginning to think they were both in cahoots with each other. I narrowed my eyes at him and he began to laugh.

"I'm assuming you know already, correct?" I nodded to him as he continued "And I bet you think it was our idea, as your parents to set it up, right?" I nodded again with furor eyes as father begins to laugh to himself almost trying not to laugh out loud. "Well! The jokes on you son, we were not the ones who made that arrangement."

"Then…who did?" I couldn't imagine anyone else but them or her parents.

"It was…well, you Kai".

I was in so much shock…that everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: To Forgive and Forget

Chapter 10: To Forgive and Forget

"_Kai, how are you feeling?" _

"Ugh" I felt myself slowly waking, but it seemed like a dream. I heard a child speaking to me, a little girl. I couldn't make out the voice. I sat up from my bed, everything swoozing around as if drugged with some kind of toxin. I see a little girl holding onto something close to her chest. Her hair seemed lavender but picked up in a pony tail. She looked rather adorable while holding what I believe was a basket. I lift my hand to wipe my eyes to see if the blurriness would go away. To my astonishment, as I rubbed it, I heard a sharp voice, angry and cold shout to my side.

"_I'm fine_, _what the hell do you want?!" _

I turned to face this arrogant kid as my eyes furrowed of his sharp tongue. Here this little girl is offering him a nice gift and he's treating her like shit. As I finally saw the child behind me, I couldn't even believe my eyes. I never recalled such an event but apparently I was starting to see what it was I missed out in my past. As I gazed so evidently at the boy, I realized the arrogant sharp tongue kid was in fact…me. How was I able to see this? Am I really dreaming? And…was I really that much of an ass to this girl?!

"_I…I just thought…" _the little girl said as she looks down on her perfectly made basket that was obviously made with much care and love. I looked closely at her and finally understood what was going on. My memory was starting to remind me of what had occurred that day Leira ran off crying. A part of me told me to look away, but I couldn't. I wanted to know for sure what really happened, and why I never remembered any of this.

"_That's the problem with you, you just don't stop thinking. I told you already, I don't want you here anymore! Can't you see I'm tired of seeing your pathetic excuse of a face?!"_

"WHAT?!" My head was completely blown away, what the fuck did I just say to this girl?! Was that what I really said to her?! I felt my mouth opened wide as with my eyes, still furrowed with how arrogant and rude I was as a child. This could not be true. Why on earth would I say something like this to her? I felt as though I couldn't think straight, as if my body was about to explode or simultaneously combust with how furious and greatly heated I was to see this, let alone hear it. This…this kid who resembled me, embodied me as a child, he didn't even stop there. It was as if what he already said was not enough. I looked onto the little girl with grief as I can see her eyes tear up, but held a poor smile as though trying to show that it didn't hurt. But I knew better, and obviously the child side of me knew even more as he continued to make it worse.

"_I mean look at you, what I am supposed to expect to come out of you when all you do is come around to interrupt me, and further more bring your hideous stench to linger in my room after you leave in such a pitiful state! Just get out and never return, all you do is…." _

It finally hit me. That last part he was about to say…I somehow, in some sort of way, knew what he was going to blurt out. I clenched my shirt with a fist in hopes he wouldn't say it. I was hoping for too much. My heart sank as I grieved inside my soul. I couldn't bare to look at her, but none the less I did. She was already starting to walk away slowly through out that whole ordeal of hurtful words. I walked up to follow her and saw her tears finally flowing down her rosy cheeks. Her smile was starting to fade away and curve to a silent, painful mourn. She stops and clenches tightly onto her basket at the doorway to my room. I can see how pained she is as she hunches her shoulders tightly, almost trying to embrace herself upright with her body, preventing herself to fall on her knees in tears.

"_...disgust me!"_

Those words had gone far enough. She dashed out of the room crying. Her mourns were quit hearable even after she left the house. I felt myself burning in heat. How could I have done this to her? I swerved my body to face my childhood self, asking myself with bitter anger as to why I never remembered this. I just wanted to shout it out at the top of my lungs, when it suddenly happened.

A quick blow to the top of the head with a clenched fist from my younger, healthier mother at the time. Before she became very ill.

"_What the hell is wrong with you!? I did not raise you to grow up into a good for nothing boy who makes little girls cry!" _

In doing so, I saw my childlike self hold firmly his head, swirling in circles till finally falling back into sleep…or better yet, unconscious. I narrowed my eyes as I can feel a nerve twitching at my brow as I can see her poking onto my child like self with her finger while calling out my name…

"…That would explain everything." I thought to myself.

As luck would have it, I was beginning to feel myself, in a physical way being pushed down. I held my chest tightly as the vision before me was starting to turn black. I slowly open my eyes in the real world as I can sense the warm sun light above my face. My father hovered beside me, lifting my head with his arm, trying to pull me up to sit.

"Kai, wake up son, you're not as light as you think,…sit up already"

Aruhulu helped my father as well on my right side. I felt a bit dizzy but I pulled up my composure to meet them with their worried expressions staring at me. My father grinned lightly at me and rubbed my hair with his heavy hand.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as I looked at them both with a bit of daze.

"You didn't seem to take the news well son, you practically fainted after what I told you" His hand that patted my hair finally then turned to pick up something from behind my back. "You ended up bumping your head on this". A medium sized rock was what my head landed on when I guess I fell to the ground. I thought to myself, that perhaps the sudden blow to the head, like my mother's when a child, could have triggered my memory to return. Would make perfect sense to me, and so I kept that theory to myself. I took the rock from my father's hand and yet still, I didn't know how to react about it.

I thought of telling them what had just happened to me in my dream, but I fear my father would just make an emerald dream joke about it and I would not hear the end of it. Aruhulu suggested I be taken to Darnassus to get myself checked. I was going to oppose because I wanted to ask more questions but without hesitation my father insisted and agreed on it. He still had to remain in his post and felt that Aruhulu was enough company for me to get there. He ordered her to stay with me till I was done being seen. She nodded and pulled me close to her. I can feel my arm pressed against her breast. I swore I would enjoy them sooner again, but for now, having her close to me like this was rewarding enough. I grinned wickedly to myself but she caught on and smirked wickedly in return.

She led me to her two seated chopper. I thought we would go on a Hyppogryph but her theory made more sense.

"No points in having you pass out in mid air and falling to your doom" Aruhulu said as she helped me get into the small carrier part of her chopper. "You will be much safer in the road".

She gestured to put on a helmet from under the compartment box inside the carrier seat, when I saw she then put her helmet on herself with these huge goggles. For a second there she looked more alien than what she would be considered, being that she came down in a ship that crashed in the Azuremyst Isles. She looked at me, gave me thumbs up and smiled. I put on the helmet she suggested I put on, but I left the goggles off.

"You're going to regret not putting on the goggles Kai, I don't ride slow and certainly….I enjoy a rough trip"

I swear I could have sworn I saw her wink at me from underneath those dark goggles of hers. That sheepish grin of hers, making her looks almost devilish. There is just something about this woman that makes my heart bump and rev up. "I am so taking you on that trip one day, my sexy space goat"…ahem….I only hoped I hadn't thought of that out loud. But I was certain she didn't as the engine to her chopper roared louder even for my thoughts.

"Are you ready, pretty boy Kai?" Aruhulu shouted as she clutched the pedals. I didn't even get a chance to say yes well enough when she started to hit almost 90. Not once did she try to ease in and my voice trailing off with the burst of wind as I screamed out

Yyyyyessssssssssssss…ahhhhhhhh

"Hahahahahaha…."

Damn this devil woman

Along the way to Darnassus, she damn nearly ran over a few travelers who were on their way to Astranaar. She beeped her horn, not even giving them enough time to move out of the way as they were on heavy carriage. Swerving around them like a mad woman, still with a grin in her face, telling them to move out of the way. I held on for dear life as she sped off even more now hitting 119 miles per hour on the small hill path leading to Maestra's Post. Then after finally about to past Bathran's Haunt, Aruhulu reaches over me, opens a hidden glove compartment in my side, pulls out what looked like a sting gun. Pointing it at one of the troll warlocks guarding his post, for whatever reason may be. She holds the gun inches away from my face.

"Stay still Kai, I have been wanting to do this for a decade now….wait for it…..wait for it…."

"Aruhulu, what the fuck are you trying to pull here?!" I had no idea what her plans were or why she had the urge to do this.

"NOW!"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Aahhhhh, what'cha do dat fer, ya crazy bitch!"

I literally heard her cackle insanely, shouting back to him on how pay backs a bitch. Turned out that troll warlock was the one that had hinged her hair when she first came to Azeroth as a new traveler. Heading for the first time to where father works in his post. It seemed she had taken a wrong path and was confronted by that troll in her past. Only the Gods can possibly know how long she has wanted to do that. I on the other hand just kept my mouth shut. Behind this chopper she was truly a devil as her horns could possibly put her out to be. When we finally reached Darnassus, I was simply thrilled to be there in one piece.

As we got to the First Aid trainer, he had suggested us to go to the top level where a bed will be assigned to him by his apprentice in training. We went up the ramp leading up and there the apprentice was, prepping the elven bed. The bed seemed almost like the one my mother would normally sit on, but less cushioned. I sat on it and the apprentice handed me a form to sign, giving the practitioner permission to examine me. I had no issues with it and simply signed it. I handed it over to the apprentice and the First Aid trainer finally came up after handing in some training materials to a few of his new students. He came close, took a good look at my eyes, and pondered to himself.

"Hmmm…" He then asked "…Why exactly are you here?"

"I fainted and landed on a rock. I bumped my head hard enough that I didn't come to for quite a while"

"And how long was quite a while?" He seemed to ask Aruhulu the question but I answered instead.

"I think maybe, a couple of secs?" in that instant, I heard Aruhulu chuckle lightly to herself and responded

"No, it was not a couple of seconds as my dear Kai would believe, he was unconscious close to an hour" She then points her finger on the back of my head "Here is where he landed, and if you can feel at this very spot, you will see a scar he had when a young boy."

The first aid trainer placed his hand to touch behind my head and again I hear him. "hmmm…I see"

He stepped back, opened a drawer to pull out a scope of some sort and brought it up to my eyes. The device was rather peculiar and obviously gnomish made. I was somehow expecting it to explode in my face, but thankfully it didn't. He peered at my eyes; I wasn't sure what he saw after he grunted. I was wondering if something was wrong. He then stood up, check the back of my head once more, exhaled heavily.

"Am I alright doc?" I asked in hopes to get an answer from him.

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news. Which would you prefer first?"

Sigh…"I think with everything that just been happening to me, I'm pretty sure I can handle the bad news first. So, lay it on me doc."

"That being said, I will do just that." He walks over to Aruhulu as I turn to face him from behind me. "Kai…it pains me to say this, but, if I do not I will not surely know exactly how bad it is. So, here goes nothing….Your going to die in three days"

"What?!" I got up on my feet so quick. Die? "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Yes, in fact I am, and I am proud to say that you're absolutely fine. Your reaction was quite pleasant able to acknowledge the nerve on the back of your head isn't fully damaged."

I think my body froze in time. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. My mind was still in the shock of dyeing in three days that it really hadn't caught up with the good news that I wasn't going to die at all. Was I really ok if that was the case? And seriously, what kind of doctor would do such a thing to his patient? I like to live long enough to maybe one day have a family, not have a near death experience through a sudden heart attack at my age. The doctor gets close to me and pats my shoulder, nods with a friendly smile and walks away telling Aruhulu that I should get more rest. He stated that I have high stress levels and should take a break with a minimum of eight hours of sleep or more. Adding that stress is one of the main causes of health risks. Aruhulu bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing it up seeing how she knew my constant dilemma, but I knew she wanted to.

I cussed in between my teeth knowing full well he was part of that stress level by playing that cruel trick on me. Rest?…who could rest with all these troubling times. I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and thought to myself that maybe tonight things will be better once I get back home. It was starting to get dark, so once we left the trade district, I decided I wanted to take the flight path back home. I could always talk to father there once he was done with his post. Aruhulu did not give me that option though, before I could even tell her anything she was out of my sight. She then rears in to my side with her chopper of doom. I felt my heart jump but not in a good way.

"Come on Kai, I'll drive you home"

I leaned back and slowly tried to walk away…I emphasize the try, because before I even had the chance to walk away, she leaned up and grabbed my tunic, pulling me inside the choppers carrier seat. God Damn this woman is stronger than she looks. I found myself almost in fear, but this time, I found the seat belt. It was torn but I made the utmost effort to tie it up tight enough. With the way this woman drives, I fear I would not make it home in one piece.

Finally getting home, I think my skin was paler than its normal ivory color. My head hung back as I breathed in relief to being home safe. Sonia seemed to have returned from her errand as she was hanging clothes on the clothes line in front of the house. I thought I was going to heave my food out of my stomach as I barely hung over the choppers carrier seat. Sonia rushed over to grab me in time, worried she asked if I was ok. I looked at her with eyes in full fear and whispered to her softly enough for us to hear.

"Never…Ever…and I mean EVER, get on that bike with her. You will lose a part of your life".

Sonia just smiled as if she already knew the type this devil woman was who sat on the bike of terror. She helped me sit in the bench mother was sitting on earlier and I looked around as I didn't see neither her nor Yuki. So I asked about them.

"Sonia, where is mother and my hatchling?"

"Oh well, your mother was so infatuated with the little darling that she took her inside and their both asleep on her bed. I got to hand it to you Kai, if you hadn't brought that little cutie I would still be struggling right now to get your mother to rest. This would have to be the first time I have ever seen her sleep this long and so soundly."

I pondered about what she said. Mother hasn't been sleeping? What on earth is mother not telling me about? Is father even aware of this? I sneered of the thought. He has been so busy with his post and watching Aruhulu that he probably doesn't care enough to know. I looked away lost in my thoughts. Sonia suddenly snapped a shirt in front of my face, it startled me a bit.

"Wake up, your daydreaming again." Sonia chuckled lightly to herself when I crossed my arms and closed my eyes trying to ignore her. "hehe, so Kai…"

I opened one eye to look at her. "…When do you plan on getting married and giving your parents some grandchildren?"

"What?!" I stared wide eyed at her and she started to laugh out loud. I don't see what is so funny all of a sudden. "I'm still young, why would I want to do that?"

"Considering how your mother has been feeling, I'm not sure how long it will take for her to pass on. I know it's not something you and I want to hear, but let's face it. You know perfectly well something is not right with her health. She may be strong, or at least not letting herself be put down as someone weak, considering her reputation and status with the King, but…"

"I know, I saw it too."

"…So if you know, then…why not try for your mothers sake. Let her see her grandchildren as she is now before she is unable to hold them?"

"I...I don't know Sonia…I mean I am interested in someone but it's rather complicated right now."

"Well if that doesn't work out, you can always look for another. You're rather dashing in your own way" Sonia giggled as she covered her lips with her hand and gave a sneaky look.

I narrowed my eyes as she went on. "Who knows, there's probably one right now and you're just blind to even notice it. She'll come around sooner or later and you wouldn't even know it because your too busy checking out the more complicated one" Sonia said as she winked.

"Yes, I'm sure it will, and so what...You think she's just going to fall from the sky and I'm supposed to just catch her?"

I lift my arms as though I was carrying something when suddenly a portal above me opens. I look up and out of nowhere someone lands on my arms. Flinching and very angry the person flares up her arm and yells to the top of her lungs before the portal closed.

"Havien you jerk, you did that on purpose!"

A cackle from behind the portal was heard as it finally closed. I looked to see who it was and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Leira?" What on earth was she doing here? I asked myself. She peered to me by the rear of her eyes, seeing she was in my arms she blushed wildly and Sonia walked up to us.

"You were saying Kai?" smug grin and all, I just let go of Leira quickly as per our conversation earlier.

"Owww Kai, what the hell?!" Leira said as she rubbed her behind while getting up on her feet. "What you do that for? Oww"

Sonia just laughed and went back to her hanging the clothes and without me realizing I was wiping my hands for whatever reason on my tunic. Leira stood up staring at me doing this. She glared at me. When I noticed her stare and what I was doing I stopped.

"Why are you wiping your hands Kai? Are you saying I'm dirty?"

"uh…" I took a quick second of looking her over to see what I could use, I saw she was holding onto something on her hand "…Oh hey, what's that you're holding?"

"Hm?" Leira's expression finally changed and she gasp as she tossed the metal pod to my hands. "Here, I almost forgot. I was told to give this to you by the Headmaster himself".

I looked at it and seemed to be something an engineer would make. I pressed the red button in the middle and the sides slid out with glowing lights facing up to the sky. A projection came up, but unlike a recorded one, it seemed to be live. It showed the image of the Headmaster speaking to one of the gnomes. He then looks up and notices I was watching.

"Ah Kai, I see you finally received my Hollotronovoip."

"A hollo..what?"

"Don't worry about. How are things with your mother? I hope she is doing much better now that your there."

"Well, yeah I guess…but…"

"You're wondering why you are being summoned?" Before I could even answer, the Headmaster beat me to it "Kai, now that I see you are able to get the Hollotronovoip to function, I would like for you to activate it tomorrow at 3pm. No sooner than that and especially no later than it as well. Understood?"

"But Headmaster…I"

"No buts, tomorrow you can access the trial and everything will be alright".

"uh…ok"

"Oh, and Kai, don't think that just because you're taking time off from within school grounds doesn't mean you can't continue with your lessons. Leira has been assigned to assist you in your module work for all your classes. Pay much attention to her as possible as she is one of top students in your class. Good luck Kai".

And that was that. The screen dissipated from view and did an auto shutdown. I hope it would work just fine the following day. Even though things were not as bad as before while in the academy, I started to feel a little better knowing a few facts here and there, but now, the nervousness is starting to build up again for tomorrow was coming soon and it was starting to get dark. Leira walked over to me, placed her hand over the Hollotronovoip and smiled.

"Don't worry Kai, I'm sure the Headmaster has something good to say about your trial tomorrow."

I was about to snap at her and tell her how all of this started with her, but then I remembered that dream. I hesitated because I didn't want to be that person again.

"Kai…are you alright?" Leira placed her hand over my cheek; I looked up to her with furrow eyes. She flinched slightly and pulled away thinking I was probably mad at her. Before her hand went down I grabbed and held onto it. She began to blush but I paid no mind to it. There was something I needed to tell her. I looked at her with sorrow and asked her nicely to come with me. She didn't resist at all and just let me lead her into the forest where a small ground road led to the lake. The sun was beginning to go down and its reflection lit the lake into black and golden colors. The sky and clouds were mixed with red and orange. It was very calming as the breeze was light. I took a moment, still holding her hand she approached closer to me. I looked over her and I began to tell her.

"Leira, a long time ago, when we were kids I said some things I shouldn't have…" Even though I had looked away the minute her eyes widen, I could tell she knew what I was saying was true. I continued one. "…What I said after you did so much for me…trying to help me feel better…I..."

I felt her hand grip my own tightly. It felt strange at first but at the same time, it also felt natural. As if we had done this many times before. Probably did when we were young, but being older now, it somehow felt weird and all the while just right. I wanted to finish but this feeling almost prevented me from going on. She spoke up to me as she wanted to hear more. I glanced at her and I could see some glint of hope in her eyes. I had to finish what I was saying.

"…I'm sorry Leira, for everything that I put you through when we were kids. I don't know what came over me….I was just…I don't know, dumb. Will you…ever forgive me?"

She seemed as though she wanted to cry as her breathing was somewhat rapid. She smiled and leaped over me so suddenly. I didn't expect it so she caught me off guard. She held me by wrapping her arms over my neck.

"Yes Kai, yes I'll forgive you" she pulled away to look at me with a great smile "I'm just glad you remembered…" she then took a moment, a brief moment and pulled away as if she realized something important. "…You…remembered…Oh my God Kai, you remembered. That means you remember about what you said, about us being…"

"…Betrothed?" I completed her sentence, as she nodded her head. I wasn't ready for this conversation, but she already brought it up, I might as well have my say in it. "Leira, I do…know about it. My father reminded me, but…I can't"

"You…can't? Can't what?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't be betrothed to you if I'm already falling for someone else. It isn't fair for you or for Vella…"

"Vellamoon?!"

I moved back a bit as I can see her mood change so dramatically. I didn't let this stop me though; I had to make this clear, at least this much for her to understand what it is I am trying to say.

"Yes, Leira. I think it would be wrong of me to try to betroth myself with you without feeling any kind of love. Would you want me to be with you for life without feeling the slightest amount of love for you? Are you seriously going to be ok with that, knowing how I truly feel about Vellamoon? Is that what you really want?"

It took her a moment to think about it but she then nodded her head no.

"Then you understand what I am saying or at least trying to say to you?"

"Yes, I understand…I understand your being blinded by someone who never be anything more to you than student peer, I understand that the reason why you can't see me more than this is because you won't allow yourself to…and…I also understand that you can't love someone you really haven't spent time with, even though you knew me since childhood, but your memory was lost to me. Yes…I understand perfectly well everything that you are trying to say. But there is just one minor problem** You** obviously do not seem to understand."

"What is that?" I was about to pull back but she held my tunic and put her face close to mine, almost scared to wonder what was running through her head.

"Vellamoon is a minor setback, and I don't intend to give you up that easily. Remember Kai, I saw you first and I don't plan on giving up." She pulls back and starts to walk away but before doing so she didn't leave without having a last word to her opinion and determination. "Always remember Kai, no matter what you do, **She** will never be a part of the Alliance and bring you nothing but doom, and I will **Not** stand by to let you fall for her trap".

There seems to be no end to my drama with woman and I'm starting to believe that the trial should actually be the least of my problems.


End file.
